Grease 2: Cool Rider (Revealed)
by Charger69
Summary: Grease 2 Au. One Shot. What if the T-Birds and Pink Ladies hadn't turned up just as Michael was about to reveal the true identity of the 'Cool Rider' to Stephanie? How would that have changed the course of the movie?. Yea I know crappy title choice but whatever. A better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: I don't own Grease nor Grease 2 or any of the Character. The only thing is the plot to the story and a few characters of my own_**

**_Summary:_**_ Grease 2 Au. One Shot. What if the T-Birds and Pink Ladies hadn't turned up just as Michael was about to reveal the true identity of the 'Cool Rider' to Stephanie? How would that have changed the course of the movie?_

**_AN:_**_ This is my first Grease/Grease 2 story so feedback would be greatly appreciated_

Chapter 1

"I'm the one that can't stop shivering now," I said in a lower pitch of voice trying to play it cool.

"Why" Stephanie questioned my previous statement. I had to tell her the truth as to who the 'Cool Rider' was AKA me Michael Carrington.

"Because. There something I have to tell you" I spoke in my normal British accented voice and I reached a hand up and began to pull down my motorcycle goggles

"What" Stephanie said having not heard my change of tone? I looked up at the sound of engines approaching. I let out a sigh of relief it was a car going passed the gas station.

"Who I am really Stephanie" I pulled down my motorcycle goggles to reveal my full facial features.

I watched as she looked to see who the 'Cool Rider' was. She had only looked up at the mention of the 'cool rider' knowing her name, which had been a shock. Her eyes locked with mine.

I watched as her eyes widened and she drew back in shock when the true identity of the 'Cool Rider' was revealed to be me.

Stephanie Zinone drew back in shock when the 'Cool Rider' was revealed to be none other then Michael Carrington. How the hell was this even possible? If she though about more carefully that day in the Chemistry Lab when he had tried to ask her something but couldn't quite say what he wanted to say.

It was quite for a few moments while Stephanie comprehended what had just happened. I removed my helmet and set in on the handlebars of my motorcycle waiting for Stephanie to say anything.

It seemed like an eternity while I waited for her to say anything. My heart was in my throat or rather on my sleeve waiting for any sort of acknowledgement of what I had just told her.

I had offered my heart to her. Wither or not she would acknowledge my love for her was up to her to decide. After a total of twenty minutes of silence. I took that as rejection.

I gathered my wounded pride and tattered heart. I turned to go over to my motorcycle and leave. Stephanie seemed a little startled as I was starting to leave.

"Michael" I heard her say from behind me. I turned to see what it was she wanted. She intertwined her arms around my neck and pulled my lips to hers. Ok. I guess this was a yes to the unspoken question that was brewing between us. Maybe she did share the same feeling for me that I had for her.

The kiss became passionate all to quickly. I let all thought of self control go out the window. I rested my hands on her hips and back her up towards the window we had been somewhat facing twenty- twenty-five minutes ago.

Stephanie felt her back pressed up against the window/wall where they had been standing not twenty-five minutes before. She felt his lips leave hers and trail down her neck.

He nipped at sensitive bits of skin of her neck. I felt her push at my shoulder I took that as a sign to stop. I was never one to push any girl into sex. She rested her head back against my chest.

I kissed the top of her head and savoured the tender moment when I could. We stood there in silence for about five minutes. I looked up maybe a minute later at the sound of motorcycle engines approaching the gas station.

As the group of motorcycle got closer I soon realised it the T-Birds and Pink Ladies. This isn't going to be pretty. I had a gut feeling it was not going to be at all pretty.

"We've got company," I said announcing the arrival of the T-Birds and Pink Ladies to Stephanie

Johnny looked over at the two people standing near a window intertwined as close lovers. He glanced back over at the motorcycle parked not far from them. All the pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place. It was the guy they called the 'Cool Rider'.

Johnny was unable to make who the person was with Stephanie. He watched for a moment more as they moved away from the window/wall and walked over to where they the T-Birds and the Pink Ladies where sitting on their respective motorcycles.

Goose and Louis sat either side of him, as did Davey. As Steph and the 'Cool Rider ' walked towards them hand and hand. Johnny and the other member of two respective group eyes widened when they recognised the "Cool Rider" as Michael Carrington or Shakespeare as Johnny and the boys called him.

"Hi. What are you guys doing"? Steph asked as if nothing was out of ordinary at all.

"So what's the story you being here with Shakespeare. Zinone" Johnny asked it was to see he was jealous.

"What you mean," Steph said playing off Johnny's question as nothing in particular.

"Shakespeare. The story. Stephanie" Goose repeated like a faithful parrot for Johnny's original question.

"Shut up Goose." Rhonda said scolding her boyfriend for putting his two cents worth in where it was no wanted.

"Why don't you just leave them alone" Paulette attempting to act a counter party between Johnny and us.

"You Shut Up" He said dismissing Paulette's previous statement to him. Johnny got off his motorcycle. It was plain to see Johnny was spoiling for a flight.

"Alright Let's Have It" Johnny demanded once again. I kept my cool and stayed quite.

"Have What" Steph again dodging the question Johnny was asking.

"The Story" Johnny pointed out once again.

"Personally I think" Sharon started but was cut off by the other T-Birds.

"Look Zinone. No chick of mine messes with any other creep. Except me" Johnny said over stepping the boundary by tenfold.

"No Chick of yours" Paulette said in disbelief at what she and the rest of us had just heard Johnny say.

"Someone's Jealous" Sharon commented in the background.

"Why don't you ever get jealous like that over me Johnny" Paulette demanding to know why Johnny was getting uptight about the possibility of Stephanie and I being together as a couple.

"Because I anit Jealous" Johnny snapped at Paulette before turning his attention back to Stephanie and me.

"Who you trying to kind Nogerelli" I scoffed at the thought. He was jealous all right.

"Stay out of Carrington this doesn't concern you." Johnny snarled spoiling for a fight.

"Just stay out my life huh, then Johnny " Steph said before walking off inside the office of the gas station.

"I'm out. I catch you with Carrington one more time. I'll rearrange his face. He's dead man you know what I'm saying DED." Johnny yelled after Steph before she shut the screen door shut in response.

" Look. I think you better decide who belongs to whom around here. Because I'm getting all mixed up and I don't like that one little bit. " Paulette said before storming off and accidently walking past and air-compressor which made the back end of her dress fly up.

"I think you owe Paulette an apology," Sharon said with the statement might for Johnny and no one else.

"Jerk" Rhonda said nearly spitting in Johnny's face. I walked off also no longer really wanted to get into an argument with Johnny.

About half and hour later I walked out of the office of the gas station and sat on the steps. I dug a pack of cigarettes out of my leather jacket.

"Shakespeare. I think you and me got something to discuses. " I paused mid light at the sound of Johnny's voice.

"Yea and what would that be about" I asked getting to my feet and lighting my cigarette at the same time.

"Just a little offer I got for you " Johnny said leaning against the handlebars of his motorcycle. That little offer could be any number of things.

**_Author's Note: _**_Reviews and Feedback would be greatly appreciated. As it states in the summary this story is only one shot if i have any good reviews and feedback i might write a few chapters for it. But no review, which means this story, will stay a one shot. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: I don't own Grease nor Grease 2 or any of the Character. The only thing is the plot to the story and a few characters of my own_**

**_Summary:_**_ Grease 2 Au. One Shot. What if the T-Birds and Pink Ladies hadn't turned up just as Michael was about to reveal the true identity of the 'Cool Rider' to Stephanie? How would that have changed the course of the movie?_

**_AN: _**_Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy_

Chapter 2

"Yea and what offer what that be Johnny" I asked taking a drag my cigarette. I didn't need to look behind me to know that the Pink Ladies where watching through the window behind me.

"I just to need to know something Shakespeare before we start to discuss this here deal" Johnny stated putting the kick stand out on his motorcycle.

"And what exactly would that be Johnny" I responded taking one final drag of my cigarette and stamped out with my motorcycle boot.

"What exactly are your intentions with Steph? I don't want her getting hurt" Johnny said somewhat straight to the point

"Johnny. I have no intention of every leavening or hurting Stephanie. I love her. I know what's it like to be burned by someone who supposedly 'loves' me," I truthfully admitted.

"But there's a slight problem in your plan if you want your relationship with Steph to be public knowledge. Steph's the head of the Pink Ladies. And the Code state's "

"That the Pink Ladies are T-Bird Chick's till graduation" I said finish what he was about to say.

"Yea something like that. But how do you know the codes of the T-Birds and Pink Ladies." Johnny asked.

"Dolores told me a little" Was all I said. Johnny nodded and turned his head as the screen door to the office of the gas station opened.

"You know where the old warehouse district is on West Mile Rd" Johnny asked. I nodded in reply.

"Meet us there tomorrow at noon" Johnny said just as the Stephanie and girls walked outside.

"Johnny. Didn't I say stay out of my life" Steph said walking up stood beside me.

"I'm not. I was talking to Shakespeare here that's all. Paulette you want a ride home " Johnny said turning his attention to his girlfriend.

"No thanks I'm getting a taxi home with the girls" Paulette dismissed him still pissed of what Johnny had said to her not half and hour ago.

"I'll see you later then" Johnny said kicking his motorcycle into gear and left. About twenty minutes later the Pink Ladies left.

That just left me alone there. I leaned against the handlebars of my motorcycle think of what had happened tonight. A smile came over my face when I remembered what had finally happened.

Well Steph knew who the 'Cool Rider' was now and it was a high possibility that there would a lot of rumours flying around the halls of Rydell High on Monday. Not that I really cared about what people though.

After a fifteen- twenty-minute ride back to my Aunt and Uncle house. I pulled into the driveway. I put the kickstand out on my motorcycle and shut off the engine.

Morning came quicker then I thought. I was halfway through writing the Hamlet Essay for Miss Mason's English Class. I had been up since about six that morning. There was a knock on the door of the Nuclear Fallout Shelter that was dubbed as my room.

"It's Open," I muttered half to my self as I tired to think of what to write next on my Hamlet essay.

"Nice digs big brother" I glanced over to see my younger brother Patrick. The pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place.

"Pat. What are doing here?" I asked putting down my pen before I dropped.

"Well our dear mother and father have decided to move here to America. Seeing as your already here and all" Patrick explained as he leaned against the wall.

"Great. So are they staying permanently or just until I finish high school in six weeks." I asked going back to writing the Hamlet Essay.

"Buggered if I know Michael. Yea know Sarah Hamilton that bird your where dating before you left is going out with your former mate Roy" Patrick commented.

"That be good for them. I'm over Sarah anyway," I said continuing to write.

"So whose this American bird your hung up on" Patrick tried to pry information out of me about Stephanie.

"None of your business Pat" I said trying to ignore him as best I could.

"Oh come Mike just tell me already and I promise I won't tell Ma. You know what's she's like and about 'proper' behaviour between children of our generation and how back in her day she didn't do things like we do know" Patrick whined like a three year old.

"Fine if it will shut you up. Her names Stephanie and that's all I'm going to tell you so bugger off" I said going back to attempting to write the essay for English.

"What so have you bonked her yet?" Patrick asked,

"Pat. I'm not like you I don't love em and leave em like you do," I said ignoring him for the most part.

"What so I've had a few birds in my time. And stop dodging the question. What's this bird of your like" Patrick asked

I was about to reply when there was another knock on the door of the Nuclear Fallout Shelter. I didn't say anything as the door opened and my father walked inside.

"Patrick your mother wants to see you. I want to talk to your brother in private," Our father said. Patrick only nodded and head back towards the house.

"Your aunt said you've only got six weeks left of school left before you Graduate." My father said striking up conversation.

"Yea that would be about right," I said not paying much attention to my father as I continued to write the Hamlet Essay.

"Whatever happened between you and Sarah Hamilton anyway?" My father asked. I threw my pen down in frustration.

"She thought it'd be a good idea to start seeing Roy behind my back that's what happened. Now can we please change the subject? I've moved on with my life" I stated picking my pen up and attempted for maybe the fifth time to finish writing the essay for Miss Mason's English Class.

"Ok. Ok. So does this girl you've move on with have a name?" My father asked more carefully this time.

"Stephanie is her name. And we're not officially going out, not yet anyway" I said hoping that would stop my father asking any more questions.

A few hours later I had finished Hamlet essay for the T-Birds and myself. There was twenty bucks in it for me per essay I wrote this time around. I threw on my leather jacket over the white tee shirt I was wearing.

I had opted for a pair of jeans rather then my usual leather pants. I was heading towards my motorcycle with my helmet and goggles in hand.

"You mind Pat," I asked strapping on my helmet as I walked over to my motorcycle.

"Wait this is your motorcycle. Since when did you have cycle." Patrick asked.

"Since maybe four and a half months ago. It cost me a hundred bucks and another fifty or so to fix it up," I explained getting onto my motorcycle and put my kickstand in.

"Where are you going?" He asked yet another question.

"Out for a while. I won't be back for at least a few hours," I said pulling on my goggles and kicked my motorcycle into gear.

After a twenty-minute ride I reached the old warehouse district on West Mile Rd. I rode around for another ten or so minutes before I spotted the T-Birds. I pulled up about a couple meters away from where they parked.

"So what was the offer you had for me Johnny?" I asked leaning against my motorcycle.

"This" Johnny stated as he threw something over to me. I caught it and glanced at what it was.

"You mean you want me to join the T-Birds." I asked in disbelief of what they where asking.

"That would be the general idea Shakespeare." Johnny said matter of factually.

"Alright Then" I answered slipping on the T-Bird jacket, which was know mine.

"Just one more thing Shakespeare. I know we cleared this up last night. But just a word of warning. You hurt Steph in anyway shape or form you'll answer to us," Johnny stated. I only nodded I had no intention of ever hurting Steph.

"By the way you guys owe my eighty dollars," I said reaching into the saddlebags of my motorcycle and pulling out the four respective Hamlet Essay I had written for them.

Without much grumbling or moaning on their part. The boys handed over the cash they where paying me for writing the essays. We parted ways after another ten minutes.

On the ride from West Mile Rd to my Aunt and Uncle's house. I could only imagine what would happen on Monday. When it was revealed that I was now a member of the T-Birds and dating Stephanie Zinone the leader of the Pink Ladies.

I would most likely guess it would no take long for word to spread just whom the 'Cool Rider' really was to spread around the hallways of Rydell High.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: I don't own Grease nor Grease 2 or any of the Character. The only thing is the plot to the story and a few characters of my own_**

**_Summary:_**_ Grease 2 Au. One Shot. What if the T-Birds and Pink Ladies hadn't turned up just as Michael was about to reveal the true identity of the 'Cool Rider' to Stephanie? How would that have changed the course of the movie?_

**_AN: _**_Here's Chapter 3. And a little of Michael's past is revealed. Steph meets both of Michael's Parents in the next chapter. Enjoy _

Chapter 3

Monday morning rolled around all to quickly. Having my parents and younger siblings here in Rydell didn't help either. My father and brother Patrick had not said a word about Stephanie to my mother, which was a good thing.

I looked at my watch it was already six a clock in the morning school didn't start until at least eight a clock. I finished packing all I needed for my classes for the day. What I didn't have with me at the moment I could grab from my locker before classes started.

I walked through the back door and into the kitchen just on six thirty. I saw that my Aunt Edna was up as was my mother Millicent.

"Moring dear" Aunt Edna said as I walked into the kitchen. I only nodded and grabbed a bit to eat.

"Aren't you saying to eat with us Michael?" My mother asked. I stoped mid bite of the apple I was eating.

"Nah. I can't I've got to get to school" I said turning to head back out the door. After finishing up my quick breakfast. I pulled on my T-Birds jacket. It was unusually cold for a mid April-Spring morning here in sunny California.

I zipped up my jacket and pulled on my gloves so that my hands didn't freeze on this particularly cold morning. I pulled on my helmet and strapped it up before slipping on my goggles.

The wind blowing around me didn't help either. The lower part of might face felt like it had frostbite. It was just after seven when I pulled up at Rydell High. It was still bloody cold when I hopped off my motorcycle and went to stretch my legs.

There was hardly a living blood soul here yet. They didn't start arriving until maybe twenty passed seven. I sat up on the banister of the staircase that lead to the main doors of the school.

Not a minute later the doors to the school opened as Miss McGee stuck her head out and spotted me sitting there freezing me bloody bum off.

"Mr Carrington what earth are you doing out in this weather" Miss McGee asked not having spotted that I was wearing a T-Bird jacket.

"Besides getting frost bite, not a whole lot Miss McGee" I said getting down from the banister and went inside.

I grabbed the books I needed for the day. Just as I was walking towards my motorcycle. The Pink Ladies Studebaker came barrelling to a halt half on the curb and half off the curb.

No doubt it was Rhonda who was driving. I grabbed the books I didn't need for the day that I was going to dump in my locker.

The Pink Ladies all got out of the Studebaker all saying their Hail Marys for once again surviving Rhonda's driving. A familiar motorcycle was parked maybe a couple of hundred meters away from them.

There was no sign of its respective owner anywhere in sight. A late model Chevrolet Impala pulled alongside the curb and a group of people pilled out. Stephanie looked over at them.

The males in the group of people had a striking resemblance to her boyfriend. Speaking of which, she hadn't seen hide or hair of him at all in the ten minutes since they had arrived at Rydell High.

She could sense someone's eyes watching her from behind her. She turned her head slightly to the right and could see the arm of a leather jacket in her line of vision.

The weather had warmed up slightly just slightly. The other Pink Ladies had disappeared inside the school most likely to get books from their lockers. Steph was standing outside on her own.

I crossed my arm across my chest and was about to say something to announce my presence to her.

"How about that ride" I said wrapping my arms around her midsection from behind.

"You'll have to come up with a better line then that," Steph teased slightly. She turned in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pressed my lips to her.

Those that witnessed the kiss where shocked as hell. When the hell had this happened? When had the British Geek started dating Stephanie Zinone the leader of the Pink Ladies and had become a member of the T-Birds?

In Miss McGee's office Michael parents had been finishing up enrolling his three younger siblings whom where in high school. There was Patrick 16, Rose 15 and William (Billy) who was 13 the same age as Dolores.

Rose, Patrick and Billy where walking to their respective homeroom. Rumours where spreading around the school like a wildfire if gossip about a new member of some gang and said person was dating the female leader of the other gang.

Miss Mason's fourth period English class was drawing to a close. I was half attempting to read the pages that we had to read from the English textbook.

"Well there is some very good work here. And there is some very sloppy work here" Miss Mason said to no one in particular. I closed my textbook and looked over at Stephanie who was not even paying attention to the textbook or the class.

"Miss Zinone. I would like to see you about your Shakespeare essay" Miss Mason asked just as the bell rang for fifth period

I leaned against the railing of the staircase. I was waiting for Steph to come out of the classroom.

"I guess she didn't like your paper," I stated just as Steph was about to walk passed me.

"No kidding. I've got to write the whole thing over again" Stephanie replied sarcastically.

"Did you want some help?" I offered as we walked down the stairs.

"I don't know. Don't you have your own classes to worry about" She asked turning to look me.

"No. Anyway I don't have any classes after lunch anyway" I said just as we reached the bottom of the first flight of stairs

"Steph you coming" Paulette asked I started to walk passed her towards the bottom of second set of stairs.

"Yea. I'll meet you out front after then end of fifth period." Steph said her attention focussed on me. I nodded to Paulette and Rhonda as I walked off to my fifth period class.

An hour later we where sitting around a both at a diner on the Eastern Side of Rydell. Stephanie was busy looking at her reflection in the spoon.

"Yea know I normally don't do this bad in English. It's just I go other things on my mind these days" Steph said looking at her reflection in the spoon one more time before pacing it back on the table.

I only nodded and set down my cup of coke on the table and picked up the essay to read what was wrong with it exactly.

"What's with the scar on your forearm" Stephanie asked referring to one of the many scars I had.

"I got it when I was fifteen when I crashed my Uncle's 1951 Norton 500cc Model 7 Dominator" I said continuing to read the essay. I chuckled or rather laughed a little at one of explanations Steph had given on the essay.

"What" Steph asked mid bite as to what I was laughing about.

"Hamlet went totally nuts when he caught his mother doing it in the sack with his uncle" I read the particular bit, which had caught my attention.

"Not so great right"

"See you have the right idea. But you could've said something like 'Hamlet was tormented by his mother's incestuous relationship with his uncle" I explained.

"'Incestuous relationship'. Mason gonna flip when she read this" Steph half laughed at the first bit and grabbed her essay from me to write down what I had just suggested. "'Incestuous'. You're a really a smart guy you know that. You must think I'm some kind of dummy huh," Steph continued as wrote down what needed to be changed in the essay.

"Well its better to be liked for both my brain and looks rather then to be used and burned like I have'" I said taking another sip of my coke. Stephanie gave me a look of confusion.

"You've had a touch of heartbreak" She asked tyring not to pry.

"In a way. Sarah and I where together for a little over two years. We started going out when we where both fifteen. It ended when I found out that she had been seeing my supposed best mate behind my back for at least a year and a bit.

"Well she was the fool then to let you go wasn't she" Stephanie said I gave her a half smile before going back to rewriting the essay for Miss Mason.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: I don't own Grease nor Grease 2 or any of the Character. The only thing is the plot to the story and a few characters of my own_**

**_Summary:_**_ Grease 2 Au. One Shot. What if the T-Birds and Pink Ladies hadn't turned up just as Michael was about to reveal the true identity of the 'Cool Rider' to Stephanie? How would that have changed the course of the movie?_

**_AN: _**_Alright here's chapter 4. This is only a filler chapter. Reviews would be nice.__  
_

Chapter 4

It was two hours later. I had been working on my motorcycle for about an hour or so now. I heard a car pull into the driveway. I looked up as my Aunt and mother got out of the car and headed inside the house.

"Michael phone for you" I looked up as my Aunt called for me form the back door of the house. I set down the wrench I had been using. I headed to wards the house.

I picked up the receiver. I could hear a male voice in the background though it was muffled most likely by a hand over the receiver.

"Hello Michael are you there. " I heard my older cousin Sandy's voice on the other end of the line.

"Yea I'm here. So how is college life in LA" I asked, Sandy and Danny her boyfriend of two years.

"Oh it's alright. Danny said to say hello. So how is life at Rydell so far" Sandy asked, the last time I had spoken to Sandy had been two days before I had started at Rydell High.

"Alright I guess. This year T-Birds and Pink Ladies are different" I said tyring to give anyway much information yet.

"Oh. So Frenchy hinted at the fact there is a girl you like" Sandy explained. Of course Frenchy would have said something to Sandy about Stephanie because well they where best friends.

"There is a girl and she's my girlfriend now, well since Friday night at least." I explained.

"Ah I see so does this girlfriend have a name" Sandy inquired.

"Stephanie Zinone she's the leader of the Pink Ladies this year" I replied, looking over my shoulder as my mother stepped into the hallway where I was on the phone talking to Sandy.

"Pink Ladies. That would mean your would have to be a T-Bird to public date her wouldn't you." Sandy asked.

"Yea I became a T-Bird on Saturday" I explained to Sandy.

"I'm sorry Michael but I have to go. I have to get to a lecture in twenty minutes" Sandy said quickly before she hung up. I put the receiver down on the phone and went to walk into the kitchen.

I grabbed myself a beer from the fridge to drink. I cracked it open just as my mother walked back into the kitchen.

"So what are these T-Birds you're a member of? Please tell me it's not a gang," She asked as I took a sip of my beer.

"It's a gang of sorts. There's five of us in the T-Birds and there's the girls in the Pink Ladies." I explained as I took another sip of my beer.

My mother was interrupted from asking any more questions as my three younger siblings walked into the kitchen.

"Rydell High is an interesting place." Rose stated picking up a piece of fruit form the fruit blow on the kitchen table.

"I made a couple of friends in my classes." Billy spoke up a few moments later. I only nodded as I had just taken a long sip of my beer. I got up and headed out the door to finish working on my motorcycle

I felt someone's eyes burring into me about five minutes later. I glanced over my shoulder to see my younger sister standing there.

"Something I can help you with Rose" I asked going back to tightening the bolt I had been tightening.

"I heard that you've got a girlfriend. Have you told mother?" She asked, I set the wrench on the seat of my motorcycle.

"No. I haven't told her yet." I said casually taking another sip of my half empty beer.

I grabbed the wrench again and went about tightening the bolt. I shoved the wrench into my back jeans pocket. I kicked the motorcycle into gear and revved the engine to see if it was running a bit better then it had been earlier.

"When did you get a motorcycle? The last time you tried to ride Uncle Tom's Norton." Rose commented as I switched off the engine of my motorcycle.

"I got it four a half months ago. Can you pass me that rag please Rose" I asked her for the rag near the toolbox. She handed it to me. I wiped the oil and a little of the grease off the tools I had used. I wiped my hands on it.

I placed the tools back in the toolbox and headed for my room in the Nuclear Fallout Shelter. Rose was still standing next to my motorcycle when I came back over to it.

I grabbed the almost empty beer that sat on the driveway near my motorcycle. The sounds of a group of engines approaching the house caught my attention. Rose watched as three motorcycles pulled near the curb of the driveway of their Aunt Edna and Uncle Jack's house.

She looked over at her brother who took another sip of his beer and walked down the driveway to talk to group of boys with the motorcycles. It was what people at Rydell High called the T-Birds.

She could not make out what her eldest older brother was saying to them as she was to far away to hear what they where saying. From the body langue of her brother these boys he was talking with, had to be his friends.

"Who are they " Rose looked to her left to see her other older brother Patrick standing beside her.

"Not a clue Pat. They most be Michael's friends." Rose commented to Patrick. Patrick only nodded before heading back inside the house. Rose followed after Patrick only a moment later.

Five minutes later I watched as Johnny and the boys rode off. The whole gang was going blowing at the Blow A Rama the next evening as they did every week on a Tuesday night.

I glanced at my watch as I walked back up the driveway. It was just on three thirty in the afternoon. I walked towards the Nuclear Fall Out Shelter that was dubbed as my room.

I grabbed my T-Birds Jacket, Helmet and Goggles. I slipped on my T-Birds Jacket and headed towards the house to tell my aunt I wouldn't be home until maybe after dinner.

I stoped at the back door the lead into the kitchen. I could hear a muffled conversation going on inside between two female voices it sounded like.

"Millicent just because Michael has joined the T-Birds does make him to be a career criminal when he graduates. Danny is or was a T-Bird when he and Sandy started to date at the end of their senior year a Rydell and he is not a delinquent. He's attending college at the moment." My Aunt Edna commented to my mother.

"Well that's all well and good Edna. But Michael has changed so drastically for what reasons I do not know why" My mother responded.

I had heard more then enough. I pushed open the back door announcing my presences to them.

"I'm going out for a while. I won't be back until maybe after dinner," I said mostly to my aunt. I walked back out the front door not a minute later.

After a half an hour to an hour's ride to the hill that over looked Rydell. I had found this place by accident one day when I had out riding around. Before the 'Cool Rider' had first been seen at the Blowing Alley that night.

I sat with my back against the tree truck just quietly thinking and contemplating things. I needed a bit of piece and quite and a little breathing space which I couldn't get back at the house.

I sat there for about maybe a few hours, just watching the town below. The sun had begun to sink low behind the horizon. I kicked the motorcycle into gear. I arrived back at my aunt and uncle's house just after dark. The light was on the back porch.

I put the kickstand out on my motorcycle and switched off the engine. I pulled off my goggles and unstrapped my helmet and pulled it off and headed inside.

"Millicent just drop it alright. Whom Michael dates is his business". My father stressed to my mother just as I opened the back door to the kitchen.

"All I'm curious about is what her name is. That's all I want to know Allan" My mother responded not noticing I was standing in the doorway of the backdoor.

"Her names Stephanie. Does the suffice your curiosity Mother " I replied shortly before walking back out the door and headed towards my room.

Tuesday morning rolled around. I was up and gone by six thirty. I sat under the tree near the parking lot. There was still a lot of talk going about the school about me becoming a T-Birds and dating the leader of the Pink Ladies.

I thought back to last night. After I had walked off to my room. My mother had followed after me. We had exchanged words over Sarah Hamilton and Stephanie. It wasn't that I hated my mother.

But what had happened in the past between Sarah and I was in the past. That was where I wanted it to wanted to stay. I had moved on with my life. I had never really loved Sarah as much as I loved Stephanie.

With Sarah it had always been about her. I had thought that I had loved her and she loved me. But my mother had decided that she wanted to know every little detail of what had happened between Sarah and I before I had come here to Rydell a week before school started back for the term.

I looked up just as the Pink Ladies Studebaker pulled up. I didn't move or get up from where I was seated under the tree. The boys pulled up about maybe twenty minutes later.

I got up from where I had been seated under the three. I wandered over to where the Birds and the Pink Ladies where standing. I placed an arm around Stephanie's shoulder.

About an hour and a bit later it was just on second period. I had a spare for the second and third period. The hallway was mostly deserted. I spotted someone being shoved against the lockers.

There was at least four in the group of people hassling the person. As I got closer I noticed it was my younger brother Billy.

"Hey. Leave him alone" I yelled to get their attention. The leader of the group turned his head.

"What's it to you" He said trying to act tough.

"He's my brothers that's what is to me" I said calm, as you like.

"Me and Billy here where just chatting is all" The guy smugly said. There where a lot of things I could tolerate but someone picking on my younger siblings wasn't one of them.

"Oh really. So you weren't the one that shoved him into lockers and threating him for something. " I asked not for one second believing his lie.

"No it was an accident" The leader of the group said tyring to play innocently.

"An accident right. Billy go to class. I'll deal with them. " I scoffed and placed my books on the floor.

Once Billy was out of sight. I turned my attention to the four tough guys that had been hassling Billy.

"What are you going to do now tough guy" The leader of the pack sneered.

"I'll give you one warning. You stay away from my brother. If I so as much as hear he's scraped his arm. You'll have me and Birds to deal with " I sternly warned.

"T-Birds yea right. They're nothing more then a bunch of pansy." He scoffed.

"Of really. And you think you're any tougher. Then let's see it. You really tough with your friends backing you up. " I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Come on Eddie. Let's get to class." One his friends asked him Eddie to walk away.

"You can go to class Victor with Jesse and Carlson." Eddie said telling them to leave.

"Come on Eddie just leave it alright" Jesse spoke up and attempted to steer Eddie away but he only shrugged Jesse's hand off his shoulder.

I stood there and said nothing. Eddie trying to prove he was a tough guy. He shoved me twice before I threw the first punch it glanced off Eddie's jaw.

Eddie came out me swinging wildly. Unlike Eddie I had competed at boxing not that anyone would have guessed it. I ducked under one of his wild punches and tackled him into the lockers.

He got a lucky blow after that. It only spilt my lip. I gave a harsh left upper cut to his jaw. It seemed to daze him enough.

"What is going on here? Mr Carrington. Mr Franks to my office now." I turned my head to see Miss McGee standing there. I wiped the blood from my spilt lip


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: I don't own Grease nor Grease 2 or any of the Character. The only thing is the plot to the story and a few characters of my own_**

**_Summary:_**_ Grease 2 Au. One Shot. What if the T-Birds and Pink Ladies hadn't turned up just as Michael was about to reveal the true identity of the 'Cool Rider' to Stephanie? How would that have changed the course of the movie?_

**_AN: _**_Alright here's chapter 5 I know its been a __month since I've updated, but shit happens. _

Chapter 5

After we had been 'marched' to Miss McGee's office. Blanche was asked to watch Adams while I talked with Miss McGee.

"Now Mr Carrington would you please like to explain why you where fighting with Mr Adams in the hallway" Miss McGee asked.

"Miss McGee. I'm not going to make excuses. I was looking out for my brother. Adams was threating him. And he started the fight by shoving me twice before I threw the first punch" I explained. Miss McGee only nodded.

"Well I don't see any reason to suspend you for looking out for your younger brother. It will be Mr Adams who will be suspended" Miss McGee said after about maybe five minutes of silence.

I nodded got up from my seat and walked out the door. Adams sent me a death glare from where he sat under Blanche's supervision until Miss McGee spoke with him.

I threw the books I didn't need into my locker and grabbed the books I did need. I sat under the tree I had been sitting under this morning. I grabbed the worn copy of the _Great Gatsby. _I attempted to read a few pages. I threw the book down in frustration.

I grabbed _The Catcher in The Rye _I hadn't read the book for a while. It had been maybe oh I don't know a year so since I had even looked at the book. I was too engrossed in the book to notice someone standing in front of me.

"There goes the T-Birds tough reputation" I looked to see Johnny standing there in front of me.

"I'm sure there tough reputation went when Danny Zuko and his T-Birds graduated two years ago" I responded. Johnny looked stunned at the possibility of me knowing the leader of the Birds from nearly two years ago.

"How do you know Zuko? Shakespeare." Johnny asked still shell-shocked at the possibility of knowing infamous Danny Zuko.

"He's dating my older cousin Sandy Olsen. Who was his girlfriend when they graduated from Rydell nearly two years ago?" I explained as I creased the page and closed the book.

The bell ringing for fourth period cut off Johnny from even answering or questioning what I had just told him.

Fourth and Fifth period History with Mr Harris was it usually boring self. We were now studying The French and Indian War which was in 1750s to the early 1760s

The rest of the day dragged on. The last two periods of the day where Gym/PE class. The T-Birds where lazing round not doing a thing. The Pink Ladies where somewhere around the school.

"Shakespeare" I looked over at Johnny.

"What" I asked. Johnny didn't reply I just looked over in the direction he was looking. I just shook my head when I spotted my younger brother Patrick the 'Casanova'. Chatting up or attempting to chat up both Paulette and Stephanie.

"Hey Johnny. You want us to deal with him" Goose asked referring to my brother whom was flirting with both Stephanie and Paulette.

"Leave it Goose. I'll deal with him" I said pulling on my T-Bird jacket. Johnny and the others followed. Wanting to know what I was going to do the punk that was my womanising younger brother.

"Patrick. Didn't your mother ever tell you, not to flirt with another man's girlfriend" I pointed out to my younger brother.

"You mean our mother. Royston" Patrick said using my middle name as leverage. Everyone looked confused expect for me and Patrick.

"Guys this is my younger brother Patrick "I said introducing my younger brother to the both the Birds and Pink Ladies.

A few minutes later Rhonda and Sharon arrived. Something caught my attention. A group of motorcycle where getting closer.

"Johnny. We've got company. It's Balmudo here with his boys" I pointed out to Johnny and the boys.

"What's Crater Face want now? Besides getting his face pummelled" DiMucci commented to no one in particular.

"Nogerelli" Balmudo said first breaking the silence.

"Balmudo" Johnny replied. The silence was thick between the two gangs after that.

"Nogerelli. I've got a proposition for you. We deal with this rivalry between us tonight at the warehouse district on West Mile RD. That's if your not to yellow to turn up that is" Balmudo said smartly before riding off with his posse in tow.

Johnny looked pissed enough to hit something. Patrick looked slightly confused as to who this Balmudo was. What this rivalry between the Birds and Cycle Lords/Scorpions was.

The rest of Gym/PE class passed without much trouble. There was still the brewing question about what to do about Balmudo and his cronies. The final bell of the day rang on time signalling the end of the school day.

"What are we going to do about 'Crater Face' Johnny" Goose asked as we walked to our respective motorcycles. The girls had already left in their car ten minutes previous.

"We deal with him Goose" Johnny replied irritated at Goose dumbass question.

"Yea but there's five of us and there nine of them. What I mean is that the odds are a little out of our favour Johnny" Louis explained.

"Are you seriously kidding me? Come on you guys grow a pair stand up to bastard instead of running like a bunch of pansy" I commented to them as I pulled my helmet and strapped it up.

"So what your plan of action Carrington" Johnny asked clearly irritated that I was questioning his authority as leader of the T-Birds.

" I know some people who might be able to help us out," I said before kicking my motorcycle into gear.

I arrived back at my aunt and uncle's house a little over twenty minutes later. There was not a soul home. I dumped my schoolbooks and other stuff in my room before I went to unlock the house to phone Danny and call in a favour.

Five minutes later with the phone ringing. Sandy answered the phone.

"Michael. Is everything alright" Sandy asked after I had answered as well.

"Ah yea sort of. Look can I speak to Danny if he's there" I asked. Sandy begrudgingly agreed and handed the phone to Danny.

"What's up Mike"? Danny asked right off the bat.

"I need a favour. Can you get in touch with a few of the older T-Birds?" I asked. I took Danny's silence that he was confused as to why I was asking him that.

"Yea I can get touch with them." Danny responded. But he seemed still a little confused as to why he had to get in touch with some of the older T-Birds.

"Balmudo and his cronies want to settle the score between him and the Birds," I explained

"Ok man. I'll call Kenickie and a few of the boys: " Danny said. We said short goodbyes before hanging up.

It was several hours later. I looked at my watch. It was ten to ten in the evening. Grabbing my T-Bird jacket, helmet and gloves I headed towards my motorcycle. Thankfully the house was dark and not one light was on that I could see.

If anyone was awake. I didn't want to explain where I was heading at this time of night. I managed to walk my motorcycle down the driveway and down the street a bit so when I kicked it into gear it wouldn't alert everyone else in the house that I had left.

It was a short ride to old warehouse district on West Mile RD. Johnny was the only one there when I pulled up at twenty-five passed ten. Goose, Davy and DiMucci arrived within the next minutes or so after that.

Now it was just a waiting game until Balmudo and his posse arrived to settle this rivalry between us and him that had started maybe four or five years ago. The sound of several motorcycle engines coming towards us altered us the Balmudo or Crater-Face as the others called him had arrived.

"So Nogerelli you ready to settle this score or are to yellow." Balmudo taunted. Johnny jaw was set hard but he didn't reply to Balmudo's taunt.

"I see your still a dickless bastard Balmudo. By the way how's Cha-Cha since she dumped your ass"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: I don't own Grease nor Grease 2 or any of the Character. The only thing is the plot to the story and a few characters of my own_**

**_Summary:_**_ Grease 2 Au. One Shot. What if the T-Birds and Pink Ladies hadn't turned up just as Michael was about to reveal the true identity of the 'Cool Rider' to Stephanie? How would that have changed the course of the movie?_

**_AN: _**_Alright here's Chapter 6. I know where I want to take this story later on. At the moment I'm struggling a little for ideas. So Review and Feedback would be nice please. As an indicator as to where I can take the story from here. _

Chapter 6

The guy whom had spoken up was leaning against his car. This had to be Kenickie and a couple of the older T-Birds. The car itself was infamous around the school or so I had been told.

"Kenickie where's your buddy Zuko" Balmudo said turning his attention towards the older T-Birds.

"Are we done catching up on each other's lives and get this over with" I said, Balmudo turned his attention from Kenickie to me.

"Nogerelli you best tell your boy here not to speak unless spoken to" Balmudo spoke directly towards Johnny.

"He's right Balmudo. We need to settle this. Now we could all try beat the crap out of each other or we could just settle this like we did last time," Kenickie offered.

"A race against these losers. Come on Kenickie you've been smelling a little to much gas, or is it because Rizzo's got your balls in a jar" Balmudo taunted. This most of struck a nerve with Kenickie because he was doing everything he could not to punch Balmudo and shoving his teeth down his throat in the process.

"Your real big man when comes to words. But you're all mouth and no trousers. When it comes to actual making good on your threats" I said, that seemed to have struck a nerve within Balmudo.

"Oh yea. Well at least I'm not taking Nogerelli's leftover" Balmudo said smirking. All self-control went out the window as soon as he said that.

Before Johnny or any of the others could stop me. I hit Balmudo straight in-between his eyes hopefully breaking his nose. I heard a satisfying crake as my fist connecting with his nose.

I wasn't done with him yet. Balmudo recovered from me breaking his nose. He went to tackle me. I moved to the side. He lost his footing and hit the dirt. He was up in a matter of seconds. He threw a harsh left hook it hit me in the jaw. It left my teeth rattling for a few moments.

I hit him in the stomach, it winded him enough. I was about to him again when Goose and DiMucci pulled me back.

"How about this Balmudo. You stay away from us and we stay away from you" Johnny offered after five minutes.

"Fine" Balmudo growled, blood still pissing from his broken nose I had given him. He and his posse left in a huff.

There was about ten minutes worth of silent after Balmudo and his cronies had left.

"So these people you know are an older group T-Birds. Mind sharing Shakespeare as to how you know Danny Zuko and other older T-Bird." Goose was the first to speak up.

"Danny Zuko is dating my Cousin Sandy who is or was a Pink Lady. That's how I know him and the other T-Birds here." I explained, shaking my sore hand from where I had broken Balmudo's nose just making him uglier than he was originally.

Without much more being said we went our separate ways. I arrived home a little over half an hour later. I glanced at my watch it was ten passed eleven. The next morning rolled around.

My right hand was still sore from when I had punched Balmudo. I walked into the kitchen via the back door. My aunt was at the stove making some or other. I took at a seat the kitchen table.

"Michael what happened to your hand" My father asked, eyeing my right had which was slightly bruised and sore.

"I took offence to something someone said about my girlfriend," I said. It was part truth.

"I heard someone leave the house about ten a clock last night. It sounded like a motorcycle" my mother said her eyes landed on me.

"So I went out for a ride to clear my head because I couldn't sleep," I said lying through my teeth. They seem to buy it. I got up and told them I wouldn't be home until late.

The School Talent Show, which was in a few weeks, was having rehearsals that afternoon after the school day had ended. Yesterdays practise had been postponed until today due to some reason or other.

The school day was its normal boring self. After a not so eventful biology class with Mr Stuart. The bell had rang for lunch. I walked aimlessly around the nearly empty halls.

I ended up at the chemistry labs for some reasons. Frenchy was on her own in there doing what I didn't know. She didn't notice when I walked into the Chemistry Lab.

"Hey French" I announced my presence to her. Frenchy nearly dropped whatever she was holding when I spoke up.

"Hi Michael. Can you please not sneak up on a person like that? You're nearly gave me a heart attack" Frenchy said holding a hand over her heart in mock horror.

"Would you rather next time I announce my presence to you via Miss McGee's PA system from the office" I responded. She only shook her head and went back to mixing whatever batch of chemicals she had been mixing before I had interrupted her

We spent most of lunch just talking about not much in particular. The bell rang for sixth period. Oh crap. I thought I still needed to get my books for sixth period. I told Frenchy that I would talk to her later. I headed for my locker as quick as I could.

After fiddling with my infernal lock for about ten minutes. I grabbed my books. I jogged up the stairs and headed for Mr Kelso's Algebra class. He was well known around the school for being a hard ass. If you where even one second late to his class, you'd be sent to Miss McGee's office.

That was no doubt where I would be sent as soon as I showed up for class. I glanced at my watch before I opened the door. I cursed my luck I was twenty five minutes late for class.

Considering it was over two periods' I had only missed half of the first lesson. I opened the door. All eyes were on me as soon as the door opened. Mr Kelso stopped midway through writing something on the blackboard before he turned his narrowed eyes to me.

"Mr Carrington you had better have a good explanation for being twenty five minutes late to my class" Mr Kelso started in on his lecture. It didn't help matters that the entire class was listen as well.

"Mr Kelso if I may speak. I lost track of time over lunch. By the time I got my books and made it here. It was twenty-five minutes since the bell had rung for sixth period. "I tried to explain not that was going to do much good.

"That is hardly an excuse Mr Carrington. But I should have expected it since you took up with those hoodlums. "Kelso semi sneered berating my friends even if he hadn't mentioned names. I could still call a spade a spade

"Mr Kelso. This has nothing to do with the T-Birds. I wasn't even with them at lunch. So do not blame them for something that wasn't their fault" I tried yet again to explain.

"I don't want to hear it Mr Carrington. Go to Miss McGee's office. She will deal with you" Kelso said waving me off. I just wanted give him the universal signal what he go do with his self.

I headed towards the main office of the school. Blanche was at the main desk when I walked in. She didn't notice me at first. She had her head in some book or was it a magazine of some sorts.

"Michael what are you doing here. Aren't you supposed to be in Mr Kelso's Algebra class right about now" She asked having notice I was standing there.

"I got sent here by Mr Kelso. I was late to class by twenty five minutes." I told her. She only nodded and pointed in the direction of Miss McGee's office.

I knocked on the door. I heard a muttered 'enter' from the other side of the door. I pushed open the door. Miss McGee seemed a little shocked to see me in her office for the second time in two days.

"Mr Carrington is there something I can help you with "She motioned for me to take a seat.

"Not really Miss McGee I got sent here by Mr Kelso for being late to his class." I explained.

"I see. As this is the first time you've been late to class all this semester. I will let it slide for now. But please be on time for your class "She dismissed me to leave. I merely nodded in thanks to her and got up to leave.

I ended up leaning against tree I had sat under again that morning. For some reason my thoughts turned back to the day I had broken things off with Sarah. I cursed my sub-conscious mind. I shook it off. I grabbed a pack of cigarettes from my pocket. I tried to find my lighter.

I found my lighter and lit my cigarette. It seemed to pass the time till the end of the school day.

"You know those things will kill you one day" My ears pricked up at the sound of my girlfriend.

"Maybe that'll add to my Juvenile Delinquent reputation I have now supposable" I replied taking a short drag of what was my maybe third cigarette.

"What happened to your right hand" Stephanie asked referring my bruised and still sore right hand.

"I broke Balmudo's nose last night" I said as she took my hand to look it over.

"What he do" She asked, curious as to why I had broken Balmudo's nose last night.

"He said something he had no right to say is all" I explained hoping that Steph would leave it that.

Thankfully she left it at that and didn't question it any further. Most of the student body was leaving school grounds now or had already left. The rehearsals for the Talent Show didn't start for another half thankfully.

Stephanie noticed a not so familiar look in her boyfriend's eyes. Before she could say a word he pulled her towards him. His hands rested on her hips and didn't move.

I bent my head down slightly, my lips where just inches from hers.

"Hey Shakespeare" Johnny hollered from where he was standing with one arm around Paulette and a cigarette in his other hand.

"Talking about ruining the moment Nogerelli" I muttered under my breath.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note: I don't own Grease nor Grease 2 or any of the Character. The only thing is the plot to the story and a few characters of my own_**

**_Summary:_**_ Grease 2 Au. One Shot. What if the T-Birds and Pink Ladies hadn't turned up just as Michael was about to reveal the true identity of the 'Cool Rider' to Stephanie? How would that have changed the course of the movie?_

**_AN:_**_ Here's Chapter 7. Thanks to GreendayU94 who gave me the core idea for this chapter. Guys as I said in the Author's Note in last chapter. I need some helps with ideas for chapters just for now as I'm still struggling a bit for ideas. So Reviews are greatly appreciated in that aspect. Two it lets me know that there are people out there that like what I'm writing. BTW this story is no where finished. It will continue on after they graduate. Also I've skipped a head by a week and half in the time period of the story is all. _

Chapter 7

_A Week And A Half Later_

It was Sunday which meant tomorrow was Monday. Which involved school? There was still four weeks left until graduation and three weeks left until the Talent show on the Friday night and was the Lulu the next day.

Thankfully she didn't have to work today at her uncle's gas station today. Stephanie turned her attention back to the problem at hand. The paper she had to write for Mr Harris's history class on the French and Indian wars.

She had only written half a page when in fact they had to write three pages. Thought the paper was due until Friday. Mr Harris's history class was pain in anyone's ass for those that where in his history class.

Stephanie grabbed her Pink Ladies jacket. She had made her mind. Maybe her boyfriend could at least help her write the infernal paper for History. But there was a slight problem in that plan.

She didn't know where he lived. Well maybe Johnny knew. It was worth a try. She headed down the stairs and was nearly at the front door.

"Stephanie" Her mother called from the kitchen just as she was about to open the front door.

"Yes "Stephanie answered.

_Other Side of Rydell_

I didn't know what the time was, but I was going to kill the person the other side of the door. I had been up most of night writing papers for the T-Birds which were due in this week.

There was twenty bucks in it for me per paper I wrote. I had about three papers to write for them each. I groaned inwardly. And cursing the person that was banging on the door.

"Nice to see up and at them big brother" My brother Patrick said smirking. I rolled my eyes to the heavens and let him in without another word.

"What do you want Patrick" I asked, not all in the mood to deal with him and his crap at the moment.

"You got a touch of hangover there Mike" He asked still having that stupid smirk on his face.

"No. I'm not hung-over. Just tired and irritated that some bastard had to wake me when I got to sleep at three this morning and its seven thirty now" I growled at him.

"Touché I see. So did someone keep you up most of last night" Patrick tried to ask innocently. But I caught the last bit of what he said.

"No they didn't. So drop it alright. Back to my original question what do you want Patrick" I asked pulling out a pack of Cigarettes from my T-Bird jacket. I grabbed my lighter which sat on the table that I used to do my school work.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see how you were doing was all big brother. So where's Aunt Edna and Uncle Jack." Patrick answered before asking another question.

"They're out of town for the weekend. They've gone to see some friends of theirs in San Fresco or something like that. They'll be back later today or tonight maybe." I answered taking a drag of my freshly lit cigarette.

"Yea know 'mother' would have a heart attack if she saw you smoking" Patrick commented. I reached behind me and grabbed a thick book from the desk behind me.

"Well that'll be good for mother dearest" I said flipping through the book aimlessly.

Patrick was cut-off from saying anything when there was a knock at the door. I half shoved Patrick out of the way to answer the door. I opened the door to find my girlfriend standing there.

I didn't have to look behind me to know that Patrick was smirking smugly to himself. I looked over my shoulder and gave him a warning look.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mike" He said before leaving. I know he's my brother and all. But sometimes I wanted to kill him. This being one of those times to.

I moved a side to let her in. I walked further into my room and took a seat at the table. I pulled off the shirt I had been wearing over my still fresh tattoo I had gotten yesterday.

"What's up" I asked half mumbled as I fumbled to lit another cigarette.

"The paper that is due for Friday for Mr Harris's History Class" Stephanie grumbled.

"Alright. I had enough trouble writing my own" I said pulling out my history textbook from the top of the pile of books sitting on my desk.

"And T-Birds as well" Stephanie stated. How did she know I was writing papers for the T-Birds in exchange for money?

"Yea well how do you think I paid for my motorcycle" I said flicking through my text book until I found the marked pages I had used to write my paper that was due Friday.

We spent the next hour or so writing the rest of the paper for Mr Harris's History class. My right shoulder had a slight dull ache to it in the area where I had gotten my tattoo yesterday.

"You do something to your shoulder" Steph asked referring to my sore right shoulder.

"Yea I might have jarred it yesterday when I was helping my parents move into their house a couple of blocks away" I said, it wasn't a complete lie. I had helped my parents move yesterday but that wasn't the cause for the pain in my right shoulder.

We sat in silence for another ten minutes. I got up and grabbed a clean shirt to put over my banged shoulder where my tattoo was. I slide on my T-Bird leather jacket.

"Come on. There something I want to show you. "Was all I said as I grabbed my keys to my motorcycle along with my helmet and goggles?

Stephanie was slightly confused and rather curious as to what Michael wanted to show her. She didn't question him or even ask where he was going take her or show her.

I rolled my motorcycle out of the driveway and out on to the street. I got on and strapped on my helmet before kicking the motorcycle into gear. I pulled my goggles on.

A lot of thought where running through Stephanie's head as they were driving towards wherever it was that Michael was taking them. The past two weeks since she and Michael had begun to date. She had been still trying to figure out her feelings for Michael.

She knew now without a doubt that she loved him. There were two sides to Michael Carrington: the daredevil bad boy and quite, softly spoken gentle side of him. She loved both those sides of him.

When he had attempted to ask her those three times at the auditions for the School Talent Show all those months ago. She had dismissed him as the clean cut goody two shoes boy next door type of guy.

Now Stephanie knew there were two completely different sides to Michael Carrington. She didn't now fully wither or not that he felt the same about her. But why would he have done all that catch her attention and her heart if he didn't love her.

Stephanie was too engrossed in her thoughts to notice that they had pulled off the main road and onto a dirt track that went up hill. I pulled my motorcycle to the side of the dirt track a few hundred meters away from the old Oak tree I sat under all the time when I came up here for some time to myself.

I got off my motorcycle and walked towards the edge of the hill. Stephanie watched her boyfriend for a few minutes as he stood at the edge of the hill overlooking Rydell. He had his hands in his jeans pocket. His T-Bird jacket hung to his frame.

I looked over as Stephanie walked over to where I was standing. She slide her arms around my chest and leaned into me. I place an arm around her. I kissed the top of her head.

"How did you find this place" Stephanie asked as she shifted in my arms to stand in front of me and lean back against my chest.

"I just found this place one day. I come here when I need some time to myself or when I need get away from things" I said resting my chin on the top of her head.

I was mental berating myself for not telling Steph that I loved her yet. You know how the term 'Love at First Sight' well that's what it had been first day of school after the Birds had stuffed my head in a locker and she had asked if I was alright.

I had thought I had loved her that night I had showed her who the 'Cool Rider' really was. But now I was well more in love with her now. I didn't think I could ever let go even if I wanted to.

"Steph" I attempted to tell her that I loved her with my whole heart. This wasn't going to be that easy to say. With Sarah it had been like a chore to tell her that I had 'loved' her. With Steph it was different. She was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Plain and Simple there was no ifs or buts about it.

"Hmm" was all she said. Jeeze this wasn't going to be easy to say. But I had to tell her how much that I loved her.

"There something I have to tell you" I managed to say. Stop being a wuss Carrington and just tell her already.

"What" Stephanie said not even looking up at me or anything. Here goes nothing.

"I love you Stephanie" I admitted truthfully. I let mentally let out a sigh of relief that I had at last told her that I loved her.

Stephanie eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she heard Michael told her that he loved her. Not that she was shocked that he loved her. But hearing him saying the three little words was different.

With Johnny it had been different. Johnny had been her first love, heart break not so much. But with Michael for some reason she could see more a future with him then she had with Johnny. As she had told Paulette at the start of the school year she had outgrown her relationship with Johnny.

Stephanie had wanted something more different then what her relationship with Johnny was. Maybe now what she had with Michael had been the kind of love/relationship she had wanted all along.

It had been quite for last five minutes since my confession of love to Stephanie. Maybe I had been too hasty for declaration of love for her. Self-doubt began to swirl around in my stomach.

"Michael" I heard Stephanie say as she shifted in my arms to be facing me. I didn't dare look at her.

"I love you too" I heard her say next. I think my heart leaped for due if that was possible. She pulled my lips to hers not that I was going to pull away that is. I reluctantly pulled away five minutes later due to a lack of air or rather oxygen.

Our foreheads rested against the other. She reached a hand up and caressed my check gently. I gave a whole hearted smile and kissed the top of her head. Steph turned in my arms again and rested her head in the crock my neck.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note: I don't own Grease nor Grease 2 or any of the Character. The only thing is the plot to the story and a few characters of my own_**

**_Summary:_**_ Grease 2 Au. One Shot. What if the T-Birds and Pink Ladies hadn't turned up just as Michael was about to reveal the true identity of the 'Cool Rider' to Stephanie? How would that have changed the course of the movie?_

**_AN: _**_Alright here's Chapter 8. Ok just a note on Michael's mother she is a bit of snubby somewhat at times stuck up bitch. Thanks to GreendayU294 whom gave me the idea for this chapter. Please keep reviewing and giving feedback and maybe chapter ideas as I am stuck a little for those at the moment. _

Chapter 8

It was Friday Afternoon, which meant tomorrow was the Saturday. Which meant one of two things: one there was no school for two days, and well two it meant I had time to go and visit Sandy and Danny.

It was midway through sixth period of Mr Harris's History Class. Thanks to me writing sixteen papers for the T-Birds this week. I had $260 dollars burning a hole in my pocket.

The lesson itself was just beyond boring. Johnny was even paying attention. He was reading some magazine in the middle of class. The rest of class where just as bored or not even bothering to listen or pay any attention.

Mr Harris was droning on about something about our next subject of study before we graduated in a couple of weeks. Today was not the best of days. Well the last two days hadn't been the best couple days.

Steph and I weren't exactly on speaking terms. We had a very public disagreement on Wednesday. I don't even know what the fight had been about in the first place.

The next hour passed slowly and painfully. Finally the bell rang for the end of the day. I got from my desk. Stephanie didn't even look in my direction when she walked passed.

Johnny gave a sympathetic look. I just shook my head. I needed to sort things out between us. All couples fight, its normal. I knew I had to swallow my pride and fix things between us.

The hallway was semi deserted as I went to my locker to grab the books I needed and to get rid of the books I didn't need. Paulette and the girls had disappeared when I turned around. Steph was standing at her locker grabbing books.

"Steph" I said attempting to break the ice. But she didn't even look over her shoulder at me or even acknowledge that I was there.

"Stephanie will just look at me so I can bloody apologise for being an ass" I attempted for the second time. It seemed to work a little she looked in my direction.

"Look I'm sorry for being an ass on Wednesday. I lashed out at you when I shouldn't have. "I apologised hoping that she would forgive me for being an ass two days ago.

Steph was quite for a few minutes. She thought back to two days ago. Michael had been in filth mood all day. He had snapped at various people, herself included. That's what the argument had been about.

It had started as semi civil conversation until it had turned into a very verbal and public argument between the two of them. He had let her have her breathing space yesterday and today somewhat to cool off after the slugger match of a first argument that they had as a couple.

"Ok you're forgiven. I love you" She said accepting my apology for being an ass. I muttered I love you too against her lips after I had bent my head to kiss her.

An hour later I pulled up at my aunt and uncle's house to grab some gear before leaving for the six hour ride to LA. I glanced at my watch it was three thirty in the afternoon.

I threw various things into old worn canvas army bag that I inherited from my Uncle Tom. Steph sat on the chair near my desk as I packed stuff for the weekend into my bag.

I closed up the bag having finished packing. I had met Steph's parents that afternoon. That hadn't been as bad as I first thought it to be. Thankfully her parents had given their permission for Steph to come with me to LA for the weekend.

I still had to tell my aunt and uncle that I was leaving and wouldn't be back until Sunday afternoon or night. I heaved my bag over my shoulder and walked towards the back door that leads into the kitchen.

Edna Olsen turned her head as the back door opened to the kitchen. Her nephew stepped into the kitchen with a girl of about seventeen standing behind him. Michael didn't know his parents where here.

"Allan I'm tell you. Michael's eighteen and by that he's legally an adult. So he doesn't have to go back to living with you and Millicent." Jack said unaware that his nephew was standing in the kitchen at that exact moment as he and Allan walked into the kitchen.

"Aunt Edna. I'm going to visit Sandy and Danny for the weekend. I'll be back Sunday Afternoon or Night "I explained as I set down my bag on the floor.

"Are you going to introduce us to your friend Michael" My father asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Dad, Uncle Jack, Aunt Edna this is my girlfriend Stephanie" I said just about ready to crawl into hole and die.

Before anyone really could say a word my mother walked into the kitchen unaware what had just gone on. This was going to be good.

"Michael who's your friend" She asked. I thought the smile was forced.

"'Mom' this is my girlfriend Stephanie" I stressed the word mom. Jack and Edna faded into the background around that time. The next twenty minutes seemed to be strained on Millicent's part.

Thankfully we made our escape from my overbearing mother. I tied down my bag to back of my motorcycle. I pulled on my helmet and goggles and kicked the motorcycle into gear.

The hours and the miles ticked by. I had stopped a few times to fill up my motorcycle with fuel. The sun had set a few hours ago when we reacted the outskirts of LA.

There was still twenty miles until we reached the house Danny and Sandy where living together. Not that my aunt and uncle knew that. Steph had been quite the entire trip from Rydell to LA so far.

Maybe I had been too hasty when I had introduced her to my parents. I had slightly railroaded her when I had introduced her to my parents. Women where a mystery in themselves.

About maybe I don't twenty to forty minutes later I pulled my motorcycle up alongside the curb near the sidewalk out the front of the house. Well I hoped it was there house. I grabbed my lighter and lit so I could look at the address I had scribed down on a piece of paper a few days ago.

I looked at the number on the letterbox a few hundred meters away. It was the same number as the one written on the piece of paper I was holding and reading. I got off my motorcycle, Steph followed.

"Steph are you ok" I asked. Steph merely nodded. She was still a bit shell-shocked that Michael had taken the shotgun approach when he had introduced her to his parents.

His father seemed to be a nice enough person. His uncle and aunt where about the same as his father. Michael's mother to be somewhat stuck up. But the nice act she had put on this afternoon when Michael had introduced her as his girlfriend to his parents.

Maybe she was reading too much into it. Or maybe she was right that woman had underling agenda. Stephanie watched her boyfriend as he unstrapped what was tied onto the back of his motorcycle.

"Steph. Earth to Stephanie" Her boyfriend's voice brought her back to reality. He held out her bag for her. She took it from his hand gingerly.

"Is your mother always like that" Steph asked as I grabbed my own bag from next to my motorcycle?

"Acts a little stuck up and snobby like. Yea that's normal" I said as we walked up towards the front door.

I raised my hand to knock. Danny was rolling himself a smoke in the living room when there was a knock at the front door. Sandy was making dinner for two them plus Michael who was coming to visit for the weekend or so Sandy had told him.

"Danny can you answer the front door" Sandy called from the kitchen. Danny muttered darkly under his breath as he got up and went to answer the door.

Danny pulled the front door open to see Michael, Sandy's younger cousin standing there with a girl of about seventeen. From the looks of how close the two of them were standing this girl was Michael's girlfriend that Sandy had told him about.

"Mike. I didn't think you were bringing company with you" Danny said moving aside to let them inside the house.

"Last minute" I said as we walked into the hallway from the front door.

"Danny who was at the door" I heard Sandy call from somewhere in the house.

"Mike's here and he brought a guest" Danny hollered back to his girlfriend, who was in the kitchen preparing dinner for them.

"I'll be out in a minute" Sandy called again. Steph thought that she recognised the man Danny from somewhere. He had a striking resemblance to Danny Zuko whom had been the leader of the Birds nearly two years ago.

"Might as well take a seat" Danny said going back to rolling himself a smoke. I grabbed one from my fresh pack I had brought at the last gas station we had stopped at.

I lit my cigarette and offered Danny a light for his own. I took a seat in one of the arm chairs.

"Kenickie said you broke Balmudo's nose the other night" Danny commented maybe after five minutes of silence.

"Michael. Why did you break Balmudo's nose for" Sandy half asked half scowled.

"He said something he shouldn't have said is all" I said, getting up and pulling off my T-Bird jacket. My Tattoo I had gotten nearly a week ago was still fresh and still healing.

Steph who had not said a word since we had walked inside the house eyes widened a little when she spotted the large tattoo on her boyfriend's right shoulder.

Danny and Sandy also notice the new tattoo on Michael's right shoulder. It was a large Celtic cross with writing written underneath. The only words that could be interpreted into English was the name written there Patrick Michael McCabe.

Sandy knew who that was. It was both her and Michael's uncle they had never met. He had dead when Sandy was only a baby and Michael wasn't even born yet. He was the man that both Michael and his brother Patrick where named after. Well their first names anyway.

"Danny can come give me a hand in the kitchen. " Sandy gesturing for Danny to give her a hand with something in the kitchen.

This left both me and Steph alone in the living room.

"Danny wouldn't be the Danny Zuko who was leader of the Birds two years ago" Steph asked.

"Yea he is. " I responded rolling my right shoulder which still sore even thought I had nearly a week since I had gotten the tattoo.

"Your shoulder still sore"

"Yea its going take a bit more time for the tattoo to heal" I said rolling my right shoulder to try and elevate the pain in my shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Note: I don't own Grease nor Grease 2 or any of the Character. The only thing is the plot to the story and a few characters of my own_**

**_Summary:_**_ Grease 2 Au. One Shot. What if the T-Birds and Pink Ladies hadn't turned up just as Michael was about to reveal the true identity of the 'Cool Rider' to Stephanie? How would that have changed the course of the movie?_

**_AN: _**_Alright here's Chapter 9. To answer GreendayU294's question about the tattoo. Michael got it in memory of the man that he and his brother Patrick are named after. Reviews, Feedback and Chapter ideas would be greatly appreciated. I hope the end of this chapter is filled with enough drama for you. _

Chapter 9

I woke just after seven the next morning. I had opted to see on the couch rather than the floor of room Sandy had given me to use while I was visiting. I saw a note on the fridge that caught my attention.

It read that Sandy and Danny had classes for most of the day. That meant it was just going to be me and Steph here by ourselves for the rest of the day. I grabbed my self some breakfast. After finishing up breakfast I cleaned up the dirty plates and dishes.

I grabbed some clean clothes to change into. Half an hour later I was sitting out on the front porch. My pack of Cigarettes sat on the table next to the half empty beer.

I had my head in _A Farewell To Arms._ I had finished _The Catcher In The Rye _a few days before. I heard the screen door opened. I didn't look up as I knew who it was seeing as there was only the two of us at the house

I creased the page at the start of Chapter 4. I shut the book and set it on the table next to my half-finished beer and pack of smokes' grabbed the beer and took a sip.

"How's your shoulder" Steph asked as she pulled a cigarette from the pack that lay on the table as well as my lighter.

"It's alright. I thought you quit smoking" I said taking another of my beer and stretching out in the chair to get a little more comfortable.

"Indulging every once and a while isn't that bad" She said taking drag of the cigarette. I nodded and pulled out from the pack for myself. I got up after having finished my beer and went to get another or maybe two. I grabbed the two beers from the fridge and went back outside with the two beers in hand.

I handed one to Steph before cracking the top off my own beer. I took a long sip just watching the street.

"So do you know what you want to do after graduation?" Steph asked maybe after ten minutes of silence.

"I don't know maybe the military for few years or something" I said taking a sip of my second beer.

"Why the Military" Stephanie ask curious as to why I was think about a career in the military over attending college or something like that.

"I guess I sort of wanted to join military since I was a kid. I guess follow in the family tradition. Both sides of my family, most of the men joined the Military, Air Force or Navy at one time or another. "I explained.

We sat in silence after that. I got up go throw the empty beer bottles in the trash. It was maybe couple of hours later. We were both sitting the living room doing nothing in particular.

Steph was half asleep with her head in my lap while I played with her hair mindlessly. It was just going to be lazy Saturday not having to worry about School work, chores and other mind numbing boring shit that we had to worry about back at home.

I knew there would be trouble when we got back tomorrow. Not from Stephanie's parent or from my father but rather my mother. I had already had a bad argument with her once this week and that had been Tuesday night before I had left to go bowling with the T-Birds and the Pink Ladies at the local blowing alley.

That's why I had been a filth mood the next day which lead to mine and Steph's first major fight as a couple. I knew there was going to be more to come in the future. Most likely about my choice of career most likely being one of them.

The argument had been in partly about the fact I didn't want to come and live with them. But what had it set off had been when she had seen my tattoo on my right shoulder I had gotten in memory of my Uncle Patrick who had dead before I had been born.

She had started to say something stuff about how I was going end as a career criminal just because I had one tattoo and to add to the fact that I wore a leather jacket and rode a motorcycle that made me Criminal material apparently.

Stephanie glanced up her boyfriend. He looked to be deep in thought about something or other. Her own thoughts turned back to last night. She had been surprised to learn that Michael knew not only Danny Zuko but a group of older T-birds only due to Sandy his cousin was dating Danny Zuko.

Wither anybody else of the T-Birds or Pink Ladies knew she didn't know. She had been generally surprised when they had been talking about what their plans for the future what they were going to do after graduation in a few weeks; Michael had told in no uncertain terms he was going to join the Military after graduation.

It was somewhat surreal that in a few short weeks that where graduating from high school. Wither or not they all kept in touch after graduation was not certain.

The rest of day faded away slowly but surely. Danny and Sandy where still at lectures and what not at the college they attended together. I was struggling to keep my eyes open as I read the last page of Chapter 15 of _A Farwell To Arms._ I creased the page and closed the book and threw it down on the coffee table in front of me. I got up and went into the kitchen to grab a beer.

Steph was curled up in one of the arm chairs with a magazine open and was fast asleep. I grabbed the beer from the fridge just as I heard a car engine pull up into the driveway.

I glanced out the kitchen window near where the fridge was just as Danny and Sandy got out of the car. I cracked open the beer and threw the cap in the trash and headed back into the living room.

"Hey Mike" Danny greeted me as he walked into the living room. I only nodded due I had taken a long sip of my current beer.

"How was the boring life of a college student today" I asked popping my feet up on the coffee table.

"What are you asking about that for anyway? You're going to be going to college in September right: "Danny stated as he walked into the kitchen to grab something.

"I'm not going to college Danny. I'm joining the military after I graduated in a few weeks" I explained to him as he walked back into the living room with beer in hand.

We arrived back in Rydell about three a clock in the afternoon. It was just on four when I pulled into my aunt and uncle's driveway. I had dropped Stephanie off, before I headed home.

I noticed my mother and father's car was parked in the driveway. Oh great, my day just got better. I grabbed my bag from the back of my motorcycle and headed towards my room to dump my gear before most likely go to face the music or rather the firing squad.

I walked up to the house and headed in through the back door. My Uncle Jack and my father sat in the kitchen drinking beer and quietly talking to one another took a seat at the kitchen table without so much as a word a grabbed a beer from the half-finished six pack of beer.

"How was yea trip to LA" My uncle Jack asked grabbing another beer from almost finished six pack and handing another to my father.

"Yea it was good to catch up with Sandy and Danny" I said taking another sip of my beer.

"So are they coming to your graduation in a few weeks" My father asked having nearly down half of his beer.

"Yea they are and probably the School Talent Show which is in a couple of weeks and a week before graduation." I said taking another sip of my beer.

"School Talent Show. I wasn't aware you were performing" My father asked slightly confused. Maybe he had a little too much to drink today was all it was.

"I'm not performing per say. I was volunteered to play the piano for them" I explained.

An hour later and few more beers. Both my father and Uncle Jack were just about plastered. I could hold my own against the best of them in the liquor department. My Aunt Edna and my mother walked in just as my father was about to fall out of chair due to a joke my Uncle had told just before.

"Michael how much have they had to drink" My Aunt asked as my uncle nearly did the same thing when he reached for his beer.

"Maybe a couple of six packs. They were half way through one when I came in an hour ago" I said taking one last sip of my beer. I had a few myself. But I wasn't as or nearly drunk as my uncle and father combined.

"Come on you two let's get you two sobered up a little if that's possible" Aunt Edna muttered to herself as she lead the two drunken stooges to sober up. I grabbed empty beer bottles and began to clean up the mess that they had made in the kitchen.

"Michael you could have at least taken the alcohol away from them. " My mother started in on me as I threw the empty beer bottles in the trash.

"Uncle Jack and Dad are two grown men, 'mom'. If they want to drink get drunk then that's their choice." I stated as I grabbed a damp cloth to wipe down the table.

"That kind of attitude won't get you very far in university" My mother sneered. I held my temper for now.

"Well sorry to disappoint you mother. But I'm not going to university. I'm joining the military" I half snarled at her as I rinsed out the dirty cloth.

"I betting she put you up to this" My mother returned fire. I knew who was talking about. She was blaming my girlfriend for something she hadn't even done.

"You leave Stephanie out of this mother. If I want to join the military after I graduated then that is my decision. I'm eighteen and legally an adult so you have no right to dictate what I can and cannot do" I yelled back.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Michael. Even since you came here to America you have changed. You no longer the son I remember" She said not all that upset that I had yelled at her just before.

"Well if you don't like then go back to bloody England" I yelled at top of my lungs I slammed the back door shut for good measure. I kicked my motorcycle into gear. I was pissed and the alcohol in my system was helping matters.

Anger was still boiling hot in my veins after half an hour of riding around. It was starting to get dark. What the. I saw a small boy run into the street. I steered away so that I wouldn't hit him.

My motorcycle struck a parked car. I went flying over the handlebars and the parked car also before landing on the pavement of the sidewalk with a sickening thud. It all went blank after that.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author's Note: I don't own Grease nor Grease 2 or any of the Character. The only thing is the plot to the story and a few characters of my own_**

**_Summary:_**_ Grease 2 Au. One Shot. What if the T-Birds and Pink Ladies hadn't turned up just as Michael was about to reveal the true identity of the 'Cool Rider' to Stephanie? How would that have changed the course of the movie?_

**_AN: _**_Alright here's Chapter 10. So to answer GreendayU294's question about how come Michael wants to join the Military over attending university is because Michael has wanted to serve his country in the armed forces for a long time wither that was the British Military or the United States Military. Thanks to GreendayU294 for the core or main idea for this chapter. Also as I have said in the past couple of Author's Notes in previous chapters I need some help with story ideas. So please reviews, feedback and chapter ideas are greatly appreciated. _

Chapter 10

I opened my eyes, my vision was slightly blurred. It took a few monuments for my vision become clear. I glanced around my at the white walls. I remembered what had happened hours earlier. I had tried to avoid hitting a small boy whom had run into the street.

I had ended hitting a parked car and being throw over both the handlebars of my motorcycle and the parked car before hitting the pavement of the sidewalk rather hard. After that everything was a blank. I glanced down at my left hand, which was bandaged, and my chest was bandaged possible because I had broken my ribs.

The door opened as a nurse entered the room, followed by a doctor who seemed to be in his mid-late fifties as his hair was staring to grey in some places.

"How are you feeling Mr Carrington?" The doctor asked. How the bloody hell did you think I felt doc. My head was pounding and I was starting feel like I was going to throw up.

"Like I've been hit over the head by the butt end of a gun doc" I said keeping myself from throwing up over the good doctor.

"Well you where very lucky indeed. The only injuries you sustained was a badly sprained left wrist and three cracked ribs" The doctor explained my injuries. Just then the door to the room opened and my Aunt Edna and Uncle Jack entered the room.

"Are you Mr Carrington's family I presume" The nurse asked as I attempted to sit up painfully.

"Yes where he's Aunt and Uncle" Aunt Edna answered the Nurse.

"Do you know how badly damaged my motorcycle is" I asked after the doctor and the Nurse had left the room.

"Never mind the Bike. I'm just glad to see your in one piece Michael" Uncle Jack proclaimed.

"A few of Danny's friends have picked it up from where the accident happened and have back at the house," Aunt Edna explained.

I nodded and managed to sit up with some help from Uncle Jack. An hour later I was discharged with couple bottles of pills for the pain of my broken ribs.

It was just after ten a clock when we arrived home from the hospital. I headed to bed about half an hour later.

Two Days Later.

I had been on bed rest for the passed two days. Patrick, Rose, Billy and my father had been to see me sometimes in the passed two days Not surprisingly my mother had not even bothered to come and see how I was and if I was aright.

I was going out of mind of my mind being coped up in my room on bed rest. I was a little surprised neither Steph nor any of the T-Birds or Pink Ladies had come looking for me.

Edna wiped her hands on her apron, as there was a knock at the front door. Jack wasn't going to be home until at least nine or ten a clock that evening. Edna opened the door to find Michael's girlfriend. Oh what was her name? Stephanie that was it.

"Are you looking for Michael" Edna asked as she moved aside to let Stephanie inside.

"Is he here" Stephanie asked. Michael had missed two days of school. That was not normal for him. He had never missed a day of school this year.

"He's in his room in the Nuclear Fall Out Shelter" Edna responded as she walked back into the kitchen to finish washing the dishes. Stephanie merely nodded and walked out the backdoor.

She knocked on the door but received no response. The door was unlocked. Pushing open the door. Stephanie spotted her boyfriend. He was asleep and shirtless minus his bandaged chest.

His left hand was also bandaged. It was possibility that he had come off his motorcycle between Sunday afternoon when he had dropped her off and today. She didn't want to wake him up.

I opened one eye and then the other. I cradled my broken ribs as I sat up. I looked around my room. My eyes landed on my girlfriend sitting at my desk.

"Steph. What are you doing here" I asked gritting my teeth as I got to my feet.

"I was worried about you. You hadn't been at school for two days. I would have come yesterday but I had to work late" Steph explained looking extremely worried about me.

"I'm fine. I've had worst trust me. This is mere scratch to when I had a broken jaw after a bad fight in the ring when I was sixteen" I said nearly having to grit my teeth as I tried to breath.

"What exactly happened? When you left Sunday afternoon you were fine" Stephanie asked most likely wanting to know how I had broken three of my ribs and badly sprained my left wrist.

"A couple of hours after I had dropped you off. My mother and I had heated argument. I was pissed and had been drinking. I went for a ride to calm down. I ran into a parked car when I tried avoiding a boy whom had run into the street. I went over the handlebars and the parked car and hit the pavement of the sidewalk rather hard.

I woke up in hospital a few hours later." I explained to Steph what had happened Sunday night which had resulted in me having a few broken ribs and a badly sprained wrist.

"So you used to compete at boxing" Steph asked after maybe a few minutes of silence.

"Yea I did. I gave it away after I had my jaw broken in a bad fight." I responded sitting on my bed because I was in too much pain to stand for long periods of time thanks to my ribs.

"Your motorcycle wasn't damaged to badly" Steph asked.

"Nah. I'm the one that took the battering not the bike" I said chuckling but soon regretted when I groaned in pain a few moments later.

"So have I missed much at school or just the same old boring crap" I asked leaning back against the wall trying to elevate the pain in my ribs at the moment.

"Nothing particular existing happened. Are you sure you're alright" Stephanie asked still much concerned that I was going to die from a few broken ribs and a sprained wrist.

"Yea I'm fine. Apart from a few cracked ribs that is" I said not even bothering to hide the pain I was in

"My parents wanted to know if you could come over dinner I don't know Friday or Saturday night" Steph informed me as she sat down beside me.

"That should be fun" I muttered under my breath. Steph wacked me in the shoulder for it.

"My parents aren't that bad. Your dad seems like a nice guy" She said as leaned into my side being careful of my broken ribs while doing so.

"Yea he is. He's a complete opposite of my mother. He's come to see me a few times in the last couple days as had Patrick, Rose and Billy" I said rested head on top of hers.

"Has she even been to see you since you had your accident" Steph asked. I scoffed under my breath at the thought.

"Nope. And I don't want her here. It will only end in another argument. That's why I was pissed off last Wednesday. We had an argument about my living arraignments and my tattoo. According to my darling mother I'm going end up sending the rest of my life in and out of prison because I have a tattoo, wear a leather jacket and ride a motorcycle" I said venting my anger at my bitch of a mother.

"Babe I know she's your mother in all but she has be one of the stuck up, snobbiest, self-centred people I have ever met and she's a bitch." Steph said speaking the truth about my mother.

"Babe. Since when did we start with the pet names" I teased changing the subject.

"Oh. Shut Up" Steph said slapping me in the shoulder clearly embarrassed by what she had said just before.

"So have they got a stand in for the piano player for the Talent Show" I asked seeing as I was out of action.

"Gilbert Lambert" Steph answered. I groaned. I knew the preverbal git. Patrick had told me that he had asked Rose yesterday.

"The preverbal git that is now dating my only sister" I said, in the typical over protective big brother type of way.

"Just a little warning. My brothers may give the whole big brother riot act" Steph said giving me warning in advance. It would be the same riot act that myself and Patrick would give Gilbert.

"The 'you break her heart. I'll break your neck' riot act" I asked knowing full well I would be giving one of those as soon as I could go back to school.

We sat in silence after that. I knew sooner or later I had to front up to my mother and set the record straight. Wither she liked it or not. If she ever said anything out of turn about Steph or my friends for that matter ever again. I would happily cut all ties from her. I was sick of dealing with her shit.

"I thought you would have gone bowling with the other" I stated only just remembering it was Tuesday night. And every Tuesday night without fail the T-Birds and Pink Ladies always went bowling at the Bowl a Rama

"I would rather spend time with you. And anyway the boys cheat most of time" She said.

"Hang on last week we won fair and square thank you." I responded. In all fairness we the T-Birds did cheat sometimes when the girl where winning.

"Oh really so you kissing me when I was about to bowl wasn't cheating then" Steph asked.

"Not really" I said innocently. She gave me a look.

"Oh right so I just happened to have something on my lips that you had to kiss me just as I was about to bowl" Steph asked pointing not even looking the least bit amused.

"Yea something like that" I responded half assed.

"Oh and what about" I cut her off before she could say another word. I had kissed her to shut her up. It seemed to work. The kiss became deeper. In a moment or two later Steph climbed onto my lap.

I tested the waters. Not wanting to push her into doing something she didn't want to do. She pulled at my shoulders. I moved so that she could lay on the bed. I moved over her.

Both of them where too caught up in the kiss to notice someone had entered the room. I moved my lips from hers and began trial my lips down her neck. Someone cleared their throat rather loudly. I turned my head to see.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Author's Note: I don't own Grease nor Grease 2 or any of the Character. The only thing is the plot to the story and a few characters of my own_**

**_Summary:_**_ Grease 2 Au. One Shot. What if the T-Birds and Pink Ladies hadn't turned up just as Michael was about to reveal the true identity of the 'Cool Rider' to Stephanie? How would that have changed the course of the movie?_

**_AN: _**_Alright here's Chapter 11. Thanks to GreendayU294 for the core idea for this chapter. Reviews, Feedback and or chapter or story ideas will be greatly appreciated._

Chapter 11

"Michael Royston Carrington what in Lords name are you doing" My mother shrieked. I got up off my bed and rolled my eyes.

"Come on mother you're not that much of a prude not to work it out" I sneered back at her. Steph didn't know which way to look.

"How dare you speak to your own mother like that" She started again. I didn't want Steph here when things were going to turn ugly which they were most undoubtable where.

"How dare I speak to you like that? How about the bloody fact you have cheek to criticize the choice I am making about my future. And you've got a stick so far up your ass you wouldn't even know how to pull it" I snarled I was lived and I was not holding back to the pent up anger I had held inside towards my mother for a long time.

"You want to throw away your future for some two bit job as grunt in the army" My mother criticized. My jaw was set hard.

Stephanie could see Michael was getting angry by the minute. Things where turning ugly real fast.

"So what. That's my decision mother. It's not yours" I snapped back at her. I had all but forgotten Steph was even in the room with us.

"And don't think for one second that she's marriage material" My mother sneered turning her attention on Steph.

"You know what I'm just to say what I've wanting to stay for a long time but this is the last straw. You are nothing but snobbish, stuck up bitch who thinks her shit doesn't stink. And if you ever say another word about Stephanie in anyway shape or form I'll kill you" I threated. That was the last straw that had broken the camel's back

"So you're saying. You're choosing her over your own family" My mother said dumbfounded at what I had just said.

"As far as I'm concerned you're dead to me. The only family I have is Aunt Edna, Sandy, Uncle Jack and my friends" I said lowly. I blind with rage and pissed off beyond belief.

"You think I'm not good enough for Michael. I don't really give a dame. But really you are a first class bitch. You belittle and berate his choices in life whether it be his career choice after he graduates or his love life for that matter. If you want to judge someone go look at yourself in the mirror" Steph said speaking up for the first time since my 'mother' had entered my room.

"Millicent I think it would be better if you left now" My Aunt Edna spoke up from the doorway.

"You and Jack have turned my eldest son against me" My mother snapped turning her anger on my aunt.

"No Millicent that was of your doing. You pitted your son against you. You belittle and berate him over his life choice he has made. Do not think I did not hear you and Michael fighting in the kitchen after Jack, Allan and I had left the room. You should be proud of the man Michael is turning into.

He is choosing a career in the military to defend this country when the need arises. But yet you have not changed a bit since you were a girl. You belittle, berate and judge Michael the very same way you did Patrick before he died in New Guinea" Aunt Edna let drive at my now speechless mother.

I didn't say a word as my mother left. I held onto my tender side of my chest which was painful at the moment. My Aunt Edna left maybe a minute or so later which left me and Steph alone again well for now.

A few hours later I was half asleep on my bed. Steph had left maybe an hour ago. My thoughts turned to what had happened just three hours earlier. I had all but cut ties with my mother.

I was happy she was out of my life. I know she was that gave birth to me and raised me. But that didn't count for the crap she put me through. That had one of the reasons behind me coming here to America nearly a year ago.

One of the reasons I had found out about Sarah seeing my former best mate Roy behind my back for almost a year. The other being that I wanted to get away from overbearing mother who thought she was better than everyone else.

Now my life was finally getting on to the right track. I had good set of friends I could rely on when things went to shit. And a girlfriend that I loved and planned on spending the rest of my life with.

_Three Days Later. _

The final bell of the day. Announcing the end Mr Harris' History class. The T-Birds where one member short this week. Or so Johnny though until he spotted their newest member leaning against his motorcycle.

"How's the ribs" Johnny asked as he and rest of Birds arrived at their respective motorcycles.

"There healing slowly but surely" I said playing with my lighter. I wasn't allowed to smoke until after my broken ribs had fully healed.

"We had to people MIA on Tuesday night when we went bowling at the local alley. So was Steph with you on Tuesday night" Johnny asked trying not prey.

"Yea she was." I said, I saw a brief smirk appear on Johnny's face for a brief moment.

"Hey Mike" I heard someone call from behind me. I spotted Danny leaning against Grease Lighting with Sandy beside him. The Pink Ladies soon arrived and went to their respective boyfriends.

I glanced at Dolorous and Davey. They seemed to be much closer than they had last week when I had seen either of them last.

"Johnny isn't that" Goose said having recognised Danny as the Danny Zuko whom had lead the Birds nearly two years ago.

"Danny Zuko in the flesh" Johnny muttered to no one in particular. I hid a smirk as I walked across the road to where Danny and Sandy where standing.

Sandy eloped me in a hug. The T-Birds looked shocked to see Danny Zuko in the flesh. But most of the Pink Ladies didn't know I was somewhat related to one of the former leaders of the T-Birds.

"Does Kenickie know you have his car" I asked Danny maybe five or so minutes later.

"Yea he lent it to me." Danny responded taking a drag of his cigarette. I only nodded.

"How do you know Danny Zuko" Paulette asked, having not a clue as to how I knew Danny Zuko and a group of older T-Birds and possible Pink Ladies as well

"Danny's dating my cousin Sandy" I answered Paulette's question.

_ An Hour Later_

I pulled into an empty driveway. My Aunt and Uncle where away again. They were going to be out of town for the next week or so. I was a little surprised to see Patrick sitting on the back porch steps with a bag at his feet.

"Pat. What are you doing here" I asked shoving my hands in my jeans pockets. He got to his feet and ran a hand through his head hair before he looked in my direction.

"You don't mind having a roommate" Patrick asked. It was possibility he had a falling out with our mother just like I had.

"Nah not really. You have a falling out with her to" I asked as we walked towards the fallout shelter.  
"Yea we had a difference of option" Patrick said smartly as I unlocked the door and headed inside.

"You know you can stay in the house with Uncle Jack and Aunt Edna" I stated as I took off my T-Birds leather jacket and set it on the chair next to my desk.

"Yea I guess." Patrick said leaning against the wall as I kicked off my motorcycle boots.

We spent the next hour just talking about old times and various other things. There was a knock at the door of the Nuclear Fallout Shelter. Patrick didn't move from where he was standing leaning against the room.

I got up and opened the door. Steph was standing on the other side of the door I didn't need to look behind me to see my brother have a knowing smirk on his face.

"I'll leave you two alone" Patrick said grabbing his bag. I threw him the keys to the house. Well it was my set of keys for the house. He nodded his thanks and left.

"Is he living here now" Steph asked I went back over my bed and sat down.

"Yea. He is. So any particular reason for this visit. Not that I'm not happy to see you" I said lying back on my bed.

Patrick had dumped his bags in a spare bedroom that wasn't be used. There was a knock at the front door interrupted his unpacking of his stuff. Curing under his breath Patrick headed down stairs to answer the door.

As soon as Patrick opened the door to see his parents standing there. He knew shit was going to hit the fan when Michael found out they were here.

"Patrick. You are coming home with us and there will be no ifs or buts about it" His father started to demand.

My ears pricked up when I heard yelling come from the house. I got up from the bed and pulled on boots and went to investigate. Stephanie followed after her boyfriend having also heard the yelling coming from the house.

Allan Carrington was ropable. His two eldest sons where refusing to come home and live with them. Michael had been the worst offender. Millicent had come home Tuesday evening on the brink of tears. She had told him what Michael had said to her.

"What are you bloody doing here" Allan turned his attention to his eldest son who stood in the doorway of the living room.

"You had no right to speak to your mother the way you did on Tuesday night "My father said jaw set hard.

"The hell I didn't. She should think before she opens her mouth and openly criticizes the choices I make about my career and love life." I snapped. Trying to keep my anger in check.

"Well maybe some of the choices you have made have not been for the best "My father said. I could read between the lines of that statement it only made my anger boil even more.

"So my choice to join the military to defend this country if need be is a bad decision is it" I demanded.

"We don't want you throwing away you future for some grunt work in the army or for those hoodlums you hang around "My father snarled back at me.

"You leave my friends out of this you bastard. I made up my mind a long time ago about joining the military after I finished school. "I growled my self-control from not hitting my father then and there was thinning by the minute.

Patrick knew if someone didn't step in and intervene between Michael and their father there would fist flying sooner or later.

"You call them friends" My mother sneered speaking up for this first time since I had walked into the room.

"Yea. I'd call them friends I can depend on when shit hits the fan and when I need a helping hand. "I growled at my mother. My patience's was wearing thin.

"Uncle Allan that is enough" I turned my head to see Sandy standing in the doorway with Danny standing behind her


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's Note: I don't own Grease nor Grease 2 or any of the Character. The only thing is the plot to the story and a few characters of my own_**

**_Summary:_**_ Grease 2 Au. One Shot. What if the T-Birds and Pink Ladies hadn't turned up just as Michael was about to reveal the true identity of the 'Cool Rider' to Stephanie? How would that have changed the course of the movie?_

**_AN: _**_Alright here's Chapter 12. The rating of this story has been changed to M from T for a couple of reasons. Later on in the story there going to be graphic war-combat violence shown and more strong language that will be used to. So any ideas what Michael going to ask Stephanie. Reviews, Feedback and Chapter/Story ideas will be greatly appreciated. Also a note I'm not going to be updating as much as I used to. I will try to at least update once a week maybe more._

Chapter 12

It was week after I had cut all ties from my mother and father. I closed the front door behind me as I whistled a happy tune to myself. Sandy gave me an odd look as I walked into the kitchen to grab a beer.

"What's up with you Romeo" Sandy asked as I reached into fridge and grabbed a beer from the half opened six pack.

"Nothing just in a good mood is all" I said cracking open the beer. I had gone to see the doctor earlier this week. Apparently my ribs where about half away healed so another two weeks they would be healed.

"Right. So this wouldn't have to do with a certain girl named Stephanie Zinone." Sandy asked as she washed up the dishes which had been left over from lunch.

"Maybe" I said sitting down at the kitchen table. And pulled a box from my jeans pocket.

"What's with the box Mike" Danny asked as he noticed the small box sitting next to my beer.

"Nothing" I said placing the box back in my jeans pocket. I was hoping they weren't going interrogate me about the box and its contents.

"Oh come on Mike what's in the box," Danny asked trying yet again to pry information out of me.

"Ok if it will shut you up. What's in the box is. Ah shit," I cursed under my breath as I glanced at the time on the clock in kitchen. I got up from the table and managed to finish my beer in a few long gulps.

I was running late and I had told Steph I would meet her out the front of the Talent-Show about half an hour before the Talent-Show. I managed to get to my room and grab my T-Bird leather jacket along with my keys to my motorcycle and my helmet and goggles.

I cursed my luck that I had gotten every red light between my Aunt and Uncle's house to the school. Stephanie had been waiting for Michael at least twenty minutes.

Just then she heard a familiar motorcycle engine approaching. He pulled up at the front of the stairs that lead into auditorium. Why he had wanted to see her was a mystery to her. He had never said why he wanted to see her before the Talent-Show started.

"Michael. I'm sorry to be a bother but Gilbert Lambert broke his wrist early this afternoon. I was wondering can you play the piano for the Talent-Show." Miss Mason asked having interrupted what I had been about to talk to Stephanie about.

"Its not a problem Miss Mason" I said unstrapping my helmet. I parked my motorcycle in a free space. The boys arrived maybe a minute or so later. I headed inside with them.

"So what did he want to talk to you about"? Paulette asked, as they got ready for their act, which was one of last acts of the Talent-Show that night.

"He never got a chance to talk to me. Miss Mason interrupted us and ask if could play the piano for the Talent Show" Stephanie answered, still wondering what Michael wanted to talk to her about.

"You don't think that he's going to," Sharon stated.

"What. We've only being dating for five weeks" Stephanie said shell-shocked that Michael was going to ask her to. It was a stupid thought. They loved each it but was too soon to be think about.

After another boring performance from whatever his name was over. The only good bit had been when Paulette had told Johnny off for pushing her around. Martin Miesner began to play.

Thankfully that gave me a five minute break otherwise I would have banging my head against the piano keys in annoyance and frustration. I was hanging around behind the stage when I spotted the boys. Goose, Davey and DiMucci had lost their leather T-Birds jackets and where wearing pink suit jackets and ties to match.

"Nice look there" I stated. Trying to keep a straight face. They looked ridicules in them. Where they had gotten them from I had firm idea where thought.

"Don't you got a piano to go play?" Johnny said. I just shook my head before heading back to where I had been playing the piano. I had to laugh when Miss McGee introduced the boys as the T-Bones rather then the T-Birds.

With the T-Birds act over with. And Miss McGee messing up the T-Birds name as the T-Bones again. The Pink Ladies where the last act of night. Might as well leave the best till last.

I glanced out into the crowd. Sandy, Danny and Patrick where sitting in the crowd. I mustn't have noticed that they where before then. With all the acts for the Talent-Show finished. I stood up and stretched. My ribs where still healing and where a little sore.

The winners of the Talent-Show where announced to be Johnny and Steph. I grabbed my T-Birds leather jacket from where it sat next to the Piano. I headed back onto the stage.

I quickly checked my jeans pocket to make sure I still had the box in my pocket. Most of the crowd/audience had begun to leave. I headed towards the exist. I found Steph easy enough maybe twenty minutes later.

"Mr Zinone. Mrs Zinone" I said greeting them thought they had told me to call them Anthony and Marie there was no ifs or buts about it.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I told Steph not wanting to interrupt their conversation, which, I had most likely interrupted. I headed outside to get some air.

"So is that devilish handsome boy your boyfriend Stephanie?" Her Aunt Celica asked.

Stephanie muttered something in response before heading outside. I was just leaning against my motorcycle just thinking. I hadn't even heard anyone approaching me.

"So what was that you wanted to talk to me about before the Talent-Show"? I turned my head having heard my girlfriend's voice from behind me.

I was cut off by a honking horn. I glanced over at Patrick who was smiling innocently with his arm in the window of Danny's car.

I cursed under my breath of having lost another chance to ask her. The next morning rolled around. Today was the Lulu for the graduating class of 1961. I was getting ready to leave for the day when I spotted someone I hadn't seen in nearly twelve months.

"What the fuck are you doing here" I snarled, not all happy to see my former best 'mate'.

"Nice to see you to Mike" Roy responded as if nothing had changed between us.

" What do you want Roy "I retorted my jaw set hard. I was in no mood to deal with his bullshit today or all days

"Just come to see how you're doing" Roy said. Bullshit he was here to check up on my health.

"Cut the crap Roy. I'm not in mood for your bullshit games." I said fed up with him acting as if nothing had happen or changed between us at all.

"Oh so now we're Mr Big Bad Tough Guy Wannabe Rebel" Roy taunted. Now his true colours began to show.

"Says the bloke who was seeing his best mate's girlfriend behind his back for a whole year" I snapped back him. I could go blow to blow with him if I wanted to.

"Oh come off it Michael. You treated Sarah like crap" He sneered and was clearly lying. I had never once mistreated her during the duration of our two year relationship.

"Pull the other fucking one Roy. She probably told some bullshit lie that you believed." I snarled back him. My patience with him was wearing thin. I was close to hitting in the jaw if he wasn't carful.

"Roy what are you doing here" Patrick said announcing his presence to both Roy and myself.

"He was just leaving," I growled low. My body was ready for any punches he was going throw.

An hour so later I was at the Senior Class of 1961 Lulu celebration before graduation. My anger had settled a little after having seen my former best mate after almost a year ago.

I wasn't going to let that ruin my day. I sat to one side of the celebrations just thinking quietly to myself about what I was going to do after graduation. I knew I was going to join the military but what branch I hadn't decided yet.

"You Ok Shakespeare" Johnny asked. I looked over to see him standing next to him. I only nodded.

"Yea I'm fine," I said grabbing a cigarette from the fresh pack I had brought that morning. I grabbed my lighter and lit the cigarette that rested in my hand. Johnny just nodded and didn't say anything further as he walked away.

I still hadn't come up with anyway I could ask her. If the Military didn't work out then there was always the Navy or the Air Force. I still to engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't notice Steph had come over to where I was sitting by myself.

I took one last drag before stumping it out with the bottom my boot. I wasn't really in the mood for happy festivities going on around me. Seeing Roy again brought up passed anger and what not.

I looked over at Davey and Dolorous who seemed to be lost in their only little world. Johnny watched Stephanie and Michael from a distance as sat to one side of festivities going on around them as they talked quietly to one another.

He was happy that Steph had found happiness. It was clear how much Michael loved her. Though they fought sometimes. He would give Steph the space she needed for a few days after a bad fight.

There had been only one of those. And Johnny cringed when he remembered that particular fight. It hadn't been a pretty one. And it didn't help that it had been a very public fight.

Despite this the two of them had worked thought their indifferences. Johnny glanced over at where Paulette was standing and talking with Sharon and Rhonda.

The hours seemed to pass slowly but surely. Darkness had fallen maybe an hour so ago. Johnny and Steph had been forced to dress up. I still stood to one side of the festivities.

I walked over to where the pool was placed in the middle of the football field. I grabbed the edge of the pool and hoisted my self up on the pools edge. Miss McGee was talking about something or other as must of the student body of the senior class parted as the King and Queen of the Lani Kai Lani Luau where set a drift in the pool. Mr Spears ended up drunkenly or maybe it was a side effect of his meds ended up walking straight into the pool.

The celebration of the luau continued for the next couple of hours. I was had slipped away from the Luau. I sat on the front steps of the school just looking up at the night

"Hey" I looked over as my girlfriend walked over to where I sat on the steps. She had ditched the cape and stupid looking hat. She still wore a sliver like metallic dress she had been wearing earlier

"You've been quite today" Steph stated as she sat beside me. There was a reason for that though. It had partly to do with Roy's unpleasant visit early that day and two because I still couldn't think of a way to ask her.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Author's Note: I don't own Grease nor Grease 2 or any of the Character. The only thing is the plot to the story and a few characters of my own_**

**_Summary:_**_ Grease 2 Au. One Shot. What if the T-Birds and Pink Ladies hadn't turned up just as Michael was about to reveal the true identity of the 'Cool Rider' to Stephanie? How would that have changed the course of the movie?_

**_AN: _**_Alright here's Chapter 13 as requested. I apologise if there is any gramma or spelling mistakes i wrote this early this morning. Reviews,Feedback and Chapter/Story ideas are greatly appreciated. _

Chapter 13

It was Wednesday Night. Graduation was only a few days away. The boys plus the older T-Birds where over for a boys night. Just drinking, joking around and playing poker.

It was just after eight. I had gone to sit out on the back porch. I had been siting out there for about twenty minutes. I heard the back door open. I looked behind me as Johnny stepped out on to the back porch.

Johnny and I had become sort of good friends. He and Paulette had sorted out their problems at the Luau. He sat down beside me on the steps.

"How's the ribs" Johnny asked fumbling with his lighter to light the cigarette he was holding.

"Healing. Doc says they should be healed in less then a week," I said offering a light from my lighter.

"You think asking someone to marry to you after six months of dating is to soon" Johnny asked. I nearly dropped my lighter from where I was lighting my own cigarette.

"Its up to you to decide Johnny." I said taking a drag of my cigarette.

"Yea I guess. I just anit found the right time to ask Paulette" Johnny said taking a drag from his own cigarette.

"Yea I've got the same problem," I mumbled under my breath. Johnny gave me a weird look as if he had heard what I had just said under my breath.

"What. Jeeze you move fast Carrington" Johnny responded. Wait hang on I wasn't going to ask Steph to marry me just yet. It was on the cards later on but not right now. We had been only dating for five and half weeks.

"No I'm not asking her to marry yet Johnny," I said. I dung into my jeans pocket to grab the box I had held onto for nearly a week.

"Then what are you giving her the ring for" Johnny asked as I handed him the box with the ring it.

"I don't know. I just. It's that I want to show how much I love I guess" I said taking another drag of my cigarette.

"So just give her the ring. She loves you Carrington. It's plain as day how much she loves you." Johnny said.

"Alright then. So how about you just growing so balls and ask Paulette to marry you." I said getting to my feet and went to grab some beer from the fridge.

An hour later the poker game was still going. Putize had been bluffing for the last couple of hands. Sonny and Doddy where also bluffing and losing badly. Surprisingly DiMucci had been doing rather well as had Goose. Kenickie and Danny had a poker face that no man could read.

Davey had folded on the last hand with only a pair of 3s and 8s in his hand. Johnny and me where only watching the game. The phone ringing from the hallway interrupted the poker game.

I got up from my chair and grabbing my freshly opened beer. I went to answer the phone in the hallway.

"Olsen Residence" I answered the phone having picked up the receiver. I could hear the boys talking in the kitchen from where I was standing.

"Michael. Look I'm sorry to be bother but I need a lift home. I told my uncle that I'd lock up" Stephanie asked and explained why it was that she had called.

"Alright. I'll be there in about ten-twenty minutes. " I said before we said a brief goodbye and hung up the receiver. I walked into the kitchen and out the back door. I headed for my room to grab my leather T-Bird jacket, keys to my motorcycle, helmet and goggles.

I kicked my motorcycle and headed in the direction of Jake's on the other side of Rydell. I pulled up at Jake's garage maybe forty-five minutes later. I looked around the Gas Station looking for any sigh of Steph. I put the kickstand out on my motorcycle.

I headed towards the office to see if she was in there. I opened the screen door to the office. Stephanie was asleep in a chair near a desk. I walked over to her and kissed the top of her head to wake her up.

"Hey" I said as she opened her eyes and blinked. She got up from the chair I moved back to allow here to get up from the chair.

"You said you'd only be ten to twenty minutes," Steph said as she grabbed her stuff to leave.

"I had loose wire in the bike. I had to fix it." I explained as to why I had taken twenty-five minutes more then I had said I would take.

After locking up the office and double-checking to make sure everything was locked up and secure we getting ready to leave. Maybe this time I could at least give her the bloody ring this time.

I kneeled down to make sure that that loose wire was still in place. As I stood back up the box with the ring in it fell from my jacket pocket. I didn't notice at first as I walked around to other side of the motorcycle to check the other wire that had come loose.

I noticed Steph bend down to pick something up. I looked up and noticed that it was the box with the ring it. I didn't say anything yet. 'Oh Shit' I thought to my self as she opened up the box to look at its contents.

_Two Days Later. _

I opened my eyes groggily. I knew it was still early. I was the only one at the house due to my aunt, uncle; Patrick, Sandy and Danny had gone to LA yesterday or rather yesterday afternoon to pick up my grandparents.

I hadn't seen my grandparents on my 'mother's' side for a few years and I hadn't seen my grandparents on my father's side for about a year and half.

I ran hand up her bareback. Steph's head rested in the crock of my neck, as she lay fast asleep on top of my bare chest. Memories of last night flashed through my mind.

I managed to disentangle myself from Steph. I got up and pulled on my boxers, which had been discarded last night. I changed into my leather pants and a white t-shirt.

I glanced at my watch. It was just after five. Graduation didn't start until eight or so. I pulled on my boots and headed towards the house to kill some time. Stephanie woke alone maybe twenty minutes later.

I was lost in my own thoughts I was nursing a beer. I know it was a little too early for a beer but whatever. I didn't hear Steph walk into the kitchen. She didn't say much as she sat down on my lap. She took a sip of my beer.

"You mind that's my beer when you're finished with it" I said as she set the half empty bottle of beer back on the table. I glanced at the ring I had given her a couple of days ago.

_Three hours later. _

Miss McGee began to read to the list of the students in the graduating class of 1961. As most of the graduating class had gone up to collect their high school diplomas. The last few people where read off the list.

The Valedictorians for this years graduating class read their speeches. There were still the final photos to be taken for the graduating class plus yearbooks would most likely be handed later on in the day.

As we stood in on the front steps of the school waiting for Blanche to take the final picture. As Stephanie and I where standing next to each other. My right 'accidently' slipped to the middle of her back. She sent me look as if to say behave yourself.

When Blanche finally took the last photo. We threw our graduation caps up in celebration of graduating high school. We had all dispersed to talk to friends or family whom had come to see us graduation.

I spotted my family standing to one side. Both sets of my grandparents seemed surprised at my new appearance. Steph and I walked hand and hand to where my family stood.

Sandy and Danny nodded in my direction before heading off to speak with Frenchy who had at last graduated from high school. Seamus McCabe looked at his grandson. He had grown up a lot since Seamus had seen last seen Michael when he was fourteen.

The girl glued to his side had to be his girlfriend that Edna had mentioned. Seamus glanced over at his wife Claire who gave him a small smile. Roy Carrington and his wife Georgiana looked over their eldest grandson and took in his changed wardrobe appearance.

Last time Georgiana had seen her eldest grandson his appearance had been different. Now gone where the clean-cut vest, pressed slakes and adequate taste shirts. They had been replaced by the looks of it skin-tight leather pants, tight fitting shirts and leather jackets maybe to.

"Babe can you give us a few minutes" Georgiana heard her eldest grandson ask his girlfriend. She only nodded and went off to talk some people Georgiana suspected were her friends.

I turned my attention back to my grandparents. My Grandmother Claire eloped me in a hug, as did my grandmother on my father's side.

"So what are your plans now since you've graduated from high school "My grandfather Seamus asked.

"I'm going to join the military," I explained to my grandparents.

After about twenty minutes of talking to my grandparents I walked over to where Stephanie was talking with Sharon and Rhonda. I glanced over at where Johnny and Paulette where standing to one side talking to each other.

A minute or so later he got down on one knee. I just shook my head. Everyone else looked shocked that Johnny was publicly proposing to Paulette just minutes after we had graduated from high school.

Everyone was watching and waiting to know what Paulette answer was going to be to Johnny proposal of marriage. A minute or so, Johnny got his answer, as did everyone who was watching the two of them.

As the girls went over to talk to Paulette. Most likely to grill her about details. Johnny walked over to where I was standing.

"Look like you took my advice." I said dig a cigarette from the half empty pack I had in my front shirt pocket.

"Yea. So did you give her that ring?" Johnny asked as I lit my own cigarette.

"Yea I did," I answered after taking a drag from my cigarette.

"No wonder you to look your on Cloud Nine" Johnny said. I caught onto the last of that statement. It could have meant more then a dozen or so things.

"I think Paulette would appreciate it if I didn't give you a busted nose or worse jaw. So I'm going to let that comment slide," I said with amusement in my tone of voice.

"Like you could beat me in a fight" Johnny snorted in disbelief but there was humour in his tone of voice.

" You want ta beat Nogerelli. I use to compete at boxing I was the under 17s middleweight champion." I explained taking another drag of cigarette.

"Well its safe to say Balmudo got off lucky that night you broke his nose" Johnny commented.

"Yea he did. If Goose and DiMucci had dragged me off him. He would have come off a lot worse then he did," I said. Johnny nodded and headed back over towards his fiancée.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Author's Note: I don't own Grease nor Grease 2 or any of the Character. The only thing is the plot to the story and a few characters of my own_**

**_Summary:_**_ Grease 2 Au. One Shot. What if the T-Birds and Pink Ladies hadn't turned up just as Michael was about to reveal the true identity of the 'Cool Rider' to Stephanie? How would that have changed the course of the movie?_

**_AN: _**_Alright here's Chapter 14. I'm not particularly happy with this chapter, but whatever. I'm not going to updating this week again. Reviews, Feedback and Chapter/Story Idea are appreciated. Also note that the next chapter: Chapter 15 will be skipping ahead time line wise by quite a bit. _

Chapter 14

_Three Weeks Later._

It was two and half weeks into my basic training for the Marine Corp at the San Diego Marine Recruit Depo. It had been a gruelling couple of weeks. But it was all part of the training process.

The mail was been handing out in the barracks I had been assigned to with about thirteen other recruits. The only fellow recruit I had made friends with was Tex McBride.

Tex was a big burley man of eighteen. He was an Australian. His parents had moved here to America when he fifteen.

"Carrington. You've got a couple of letters." Williams said throwing me a stack of three or four letters.

"Thanks" I muttered. I could see one was from Sandy, the others where most likely from Steph, my aunt and maybe my younger siblings. I opened the first one. It was from Sandy.

_Dear Little Cousin._

_I was wondering how's basic training going. I haven't' heard from you since you left for San Diego. In other news Putize and Jan become engaged last week. Kenickie found out he's going to be a father in nine months. _

_Marty and Sonny have finally stopped dancing around their feelings for one another and has become an item. _

I smiled as I read more of the letter. Sandy went onto explain what had been going on Rydell in the last few weeks. Danny had written a little bit of a letter at the end of the letter.

I opened the next one. I recognised that writing anywhere. Tex noticed the look on his friends face when he opened a letter. It was a look of happiness. It had to be form Michael's girlfriend back in that town called Rydell.

Michael spoke very rarely of his past before he had come to America nearly a year ago. He spoke openly about his family and friends back in Rydell. I glanced over at Tex who was sitting in his rack next to mine.

"You ok Tex" I asked. Tex had not received any letters or any mail in the three weeks since Basic Training had begun

"Yea. I'm all right Mike. At least you've got family and friends that wright to you. My family doesn't" Tex said laying back on his bunk. I opened the letter from Stephanie again.

_Dear Michael. _

_How's Basic Training. It's going to be hard to image you with hardly hair on your head. Ok I guess this is going to sound sappy, but what the hell. Even thought it's been three weeks since we've seen each other. _

_I'm missing you like crazy. And I know your going to be smiling when you read so shut up. Johnny and Paulette are going all right with the wedding plans. Davey and Dolorous said to ask how you where._

_There's a rumour going around town that Miss Mason and Mr Stuart have gotten engaged. _

I continued to read the other letters for the next hour. I glanced up as our drill Staff Sargent Mitchell walked into the room. We all stood form our bunks and stood at attention in front of them as he walked into the room.

"At ease 'ladies'" he said in a no bullshit sort of way. The was his way of showing his affection.

"The captain's decides since you boys have shown such great promise that you can phone home on a Saturday or Sunday." Mitchell announced. That was good news but I didn't let it show. I had learned if you showed any emotion it would most likely get you killed in a combat.

"Alright lights are out in forty" He yelled as he left the barracks.

_Five Weeks Later _

There was less than a month until my basic training was up. I tuned out most of the other recruits. I sat on my bunk with a pen in my hand as I looked at the bare piece of paper I had been attempting to write a letter on home to Steph.

After about another ten minutes of writer's block. The words began to spill out from my head to the paper. I didn't leave out any small details of daily life here in the boot camp.

I hadn't written a letter to her in a few weeks. I had been unsure as to what to write and rather say in the letter. I glanced up from where I was writing the letter.

Benson the guy everyone in the platoon hated was from the looks of it was picking a fight with Tex. I couldn't hear what they were saying to one another. But I could only guess it wasn't anything nice or civil from Tex's body language.

There wasn't person in the platoon that hadn't had a run in with Benson in the last two months since we had started basic training for the Marine Corp two months ago.

I sent down the letter I was writing. I glanced over at the other two recruits I had made friends with Red Jackson and Clinton Tomas.

I got up and went to sort out Benson. I and everyone else were sick of his shit he had been causing since day one here at Boot camp here at San Diego.

"Benson. Let me give you a piece of advice. You think you're better than everyone else. We're all on the same team here" I said facing him. Benson snorted and scoffed under his breath.

"You think if I wanted your advice Carrington I'd ask for it." He sneered. I said nothing and was about to walk away.

"That'd be right you fucking yellow belly coward walk away" he yelled after me. That was the last straw. I had done enough crawling around this bastard. Tex, Red, Clinton and most of their platoon watch as Michael turned around at lightning speed and hit Benson in the jaw.

Benson stumbled from the blow to his jaw. He threw a wild punch in my direction. I side stepped out of the way. He nearly ran into the footlockers on one side of the barracks.

He went to throw another wild punch. I threw right hook at him. It broke his nose on impact with a sicking crake. He went to tackle me; I shoved him back and threw two quick jabs.

On the last jab I threw at him made him loose his balance fell on his ass. Red and Clinton pulled me back before I went to hit him again. Benson got to his feet. He was still spoiling for a fight I would more than happy to accompany him.

"Back off Benson." Tex warned as Benson tried to restart the fight. Red and Clinton where still holding me back from hitting the fucking bastard again.

"What's going on here" Staff Sargent Mitchell demanded as he walked into the barracks.

"Just a misunderstanding Sarge" I said. Clinton and Red moved away.

"Well if you going to sort out your misunderstandings next time. Do it out in training. Is that clear Carrington and Benson" Mitchell said not bullshiting around at all.

"Yes Sir" I said walking over my bunk. Benson was death glaring me to the whole time.

Benson was marched outside most likely to get yelled at my Staff Sargent Mitchell.

_Four Weeks Later. _

Today is graduation day from Basic Training. I had made three more loyal friends and brothers in arms I wouldn't ever forget. We were all getting ready for parade before we became full pledged Marines.

Yesterday had been very good day indeed. My two sets of grandparents had turned up along with my Aunt Edna, Uncle Jack, Sandy, Danny, Stephanie and both sets of T-Birds and Pink Ladies.

Billy, Rose and Patrick hadn't come yesterday for some reasons. But Aunt Edna had said that they most likely come today. I wasn't holding out any hope of my mother and father attending not that I wanted them here anyway.

"Hey Carrington. That girl your where with yesterday she's not your girlfriend is she" Williams asked as I was tieing my tie for my uniform.

"Yea she is so what of it" I asked as I finished tying my tie. I pulled on my dress uniform jacket.

"Nothing it's just hard to believe that." He shut his mouth after the look I shot him when I buttoned up my dress uniform jacket.

"Nah come on Carrington. I want know where'd you met this chick anyway" Rodriguez asked.

"Fine I met Stephanie on first day of classes at Rydell High "I started to explain. They all listened and didn't interrupt me as I explained how I had met Steph and the chain of events that had led to us being together now.

"Alright gentlemen. Let's go "Staff Sargent Mitchell called from the doorway. We all stood and got into our lines. Our platoon stood at attention. There was about 200-300 graduating recruit's from Basic Training here at San Diego.

As we marched out to the parade ground. I looked through the mass of the crowd and spotted Steph and the rest of my friends and family. As we were dismissed by our drill Sergeants.

I looked over at my friends I had made here Red, Tex and Clinton. Red was standing over with his family, Clinton stood with his family as well. Tex was standing by himself.

I detoured away from the conversation I was having with both of grandparents.

"You alright" I asked Tex as I stood next to him.

"Yea I'm fine. I'll see you alright some time" Tex said before he walked away. I watched as he walked away. I headed back towards where my friends and family where.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Author's Note: I don't own Grease nor Grease 2 or any of the Character. The only thing is the plot to the story and a few characters of my own_**

**_Summary:_**_ Grease 2 Au. One Shot. What if the T-Birds and Pink Ladies hadn't turned up just as Michael was about to reveal the true identity of the 'Cool Rider' to Stephanie? How would that have changed the course of the movie?_

**_AN: _**_Alright here's Chapter 15. Reviews, Feedback and Chapter/Story ideas are greatly appreciated. There is another possible 8 to 10 chapters left of this story. _

Chapter 15

_18th April 1965. _

I sat up on the hill that overlooked Rydell. It was still dark; the sun had not yet risen over the horizon. Though it had been three to four months since I had been back to Rydell. I had managed to get three weeks of leave off base.

I knew most of that time would be spent wedding planning. Steph and I had become engaged just before I had headed back to Camp Pendleton. There was now an over laying issue that the wedding was going be delayed due to the fact I could be deployed to Vietnam at any time.

There had been a lot of scuttle buddy talk going on about at it at base. Whether or not it was true was another thing entirely. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon.

I kicked my motorcycle into gear and headed on down towards the town. It was Sunday, which meant Steph wouldn't be working today. I pulled up into the driveway of my Aunt and Uncle's house.

I hadn't spoken to my parents in nearly three years. Patrick had graduated from high school two years ago. Rose was in her last year of high school and was graduating in a few weeks.

Billy was in his second last year of high school. A lot had changed since I had graduated from Rydell nearly three years ago. Sandy and Danny had gotten married two years ago; Johnny and Paulette had gotten married six months after graduation. Rhonda and Goose had married nearly a year ago.

Louis and Sharon got married about six months ago. Davey and Dolorous where still together after nearly three years. I grabbed my gear from the back of my motorcycle and headed towards my room in the Nuclear Fallout Shelter.

From what my Aunt had told me. They had new neighbours whom had moved in next door about two months ago. Old man Harris whom had been their neighbour on the right side since they had moved to Rydell nearly six years ago had died about three months ago.

I couldn't think of the name of the neighbours. The first rays of the sun where starting to peak over the horizon. I pushed open the door to my room and headed up towards the house.

I grabbed a beer from the fridge. There was not a living soul about which would be normal on an early Sunday morning. I grabbed the rest of the six pack I had opened and headed out to sit on back porch for a while.

_Three Hours Later._

I had fallen asleep about two hours ago. The sun was up. I glanced at the time it was just after seven. I stood up stretched. I looked over at the table with the three empty bottles of beer and the half finished one.

I rubbed the back of shaved head. Being in the Marine Corps meant I had to keep my hair shaved short. Not that I really cared. When I had come home from Basic Training on my ten day leave before I went onto further training the boys had ribbed me about it.

I felt someone's eyes burning into the back of my head when I turned to pick up the empty bottles. I glanced behind me to the right to see the new neighbours looking in my direction.

I ignored them and headed inside. My Aunt Edna was at the stove getting breakfast or something like that. My Uncle Jack was sitting at the table reading the paper and having his morning coffee.

"I'd hear you arrive this morning" Aunt Edna said as she served some breakfast for both me and Uncle Jack.

"I got here about four this morning" I said sitting down at the table.

"Jack have you seen Patrick" Aunt Edna asked five minutes later. Speaking of which I hadn't seen my younger brother since I had walked into the kitchen.

Before Uncle Jack could reply there was a loud thud from upstairs. That had to be Patrick. He stumbled into the kitchen ten minutes later. Mumbling under his breath obliviously hung over.

"Nice to see you again little brother" I said speaking up to Patrick as I got up and grabbed both mine and Uncle Jack's dirty plates.

"Mike now's not time" He mumbled as he grabbed some pain killers for his headache.

"Patrick sit down and eat before your breakfast gets cold" Aunt Edna said placing Patrick's plate of breakfast down on the table. He slumped down into his chair.

"Alright. I'll see you lot later." I said swiping a piece or two of bacon off of a hung-over Patrick's plate. I grabbed my T-Bird Leather jacket from the table on the back porch where I had left it earlier.

I pulled on my helmet and pulled on my goggles. I kicked my motorcycle into gear. I headed towards the other side of Rydell. I pulled up at the Zinone house at about five passed eight.

I sat out the front of the house for about ten minutes before the nosy neighbour from across the street started to walk across to where I sat on my motorcycle. I pulled off my goggles and helmet as the neighbour who lived across the street from the Zinone house walked over to where I was seated on my motorcycle.

"You'd be one of Josh Zinone's no good friends wouldn't yea"The old bastard sneered.

"Yea I know Josh. He's dating my sister. And I'm engaged to his older sister" I said getting off my motorcycle. I knew this bloke alright. He was always complaining about something or other.

"Mr Gibson was there something I could help you with "I turned to my head to see Anthony, Steph's father standing behind me.

"Nothing your can help with Zinone" He spat before marching off back across the street.

"Sorry about him Michael. Old bastards become more senile since his wife died three months ago. "Anthony apologised. I nodded and headed inside the house with him.

Mrs Zinone or Marie as she wanted me to call her was doing something in the kitchen when both I and Anthony walked inside.

"Oh hello Michael. I thought you were going to be back in couple for Rose's graduation." Marie said having noticed I was in the kitchen.

"As did I. I managed to get three weeks leave off base." I said taking a seat at the table.

Josh Zinone was working on his 55 Bel-Air he had bought and fixed up when he was fifteen. Josh sighed he and Rose his girlfriend had been fighting again. He knew that he was going to get his ass kicked by Rose's two older brothers.

Josh wasn't worried about Patrick, Rose's older brother. But her other older Michael for well two reasons. One he was a Marine and could break his neck very easily if he wanted and two Michael was going to be his brother in law sooner or later seeing as Michael and his older sister Stephanie where engaged to be married.

But as the leader of the T-Birds he had a reputation to uphold and that was the main reason why he and Rose's relationship was in tatters. Rose was the leader of the Pink Ladies.

"You know that engine's not going to fix itself "Josh's head snapped up at the sound of his older sister's voice. He hit his head on the hood of his car.

"Thanks' for pointing that out" Josh said through gritted teeth as he kicked the front bumper his car in frustration. Stephanie noticed her younger brother's frustration.

"Josh you Ok," She asked generally concerned about what was bothering her younger brother.

"It's just Rose and me aren't exactly working out you know. I just don't want my neck broken by her older brother" Josh said leaning against the open engine bay of his 55 Bel-Air.

"What makes you think I'm going to brake your neck over that Josh" Both Zinone siblings' head turned to see Michael standing not three feet away from them.

"I'll leave you guys alone to talk" Steph said both Josh and I watched as she left. I walked over to where Josh was sitting on the engine bay of his Bel-Air.

"So what's going between you and Rose man?" I asked wanting to know what was going between the two of them.

"I don't know man its just. I thought everything was going great and then. We started fighting non-stop. How the hell did you and Steph make it work? How the hell has our relationship gotten so fucked up? " Josh explained in frustration as he kicked a few loose stones on the driveway.

"The question that you have to ask yourself Josh. Is do you love Rose and are you willing to fight to keep your relationship and not let it slip through your fingers," I said hoping that answered his questions.

"Yea I love her man. But it seems like she don't want to try anymore. Of course I want to make things work. But a relationship is a two way street." Josh said rubbing the back of his head in frustration and annoyance at his current situation.

"Sometimes love and relationships don't work out the way we want them to. Try talking to Rose and try and sort things out. Sometimes it works out and sometimes it doesn't" I tried to, advise him.

"Thanks man. Though you still didn't answer my question from earlier. How the hell do you and Steph make it work though?" Josh asked.

"I honestly don't know Josh. Yeah we fight a bit but we both trust and depend on each other. If it's meant to be then its meant to be or its not" I said giving him a resurging slap on the back.

_Two Days Later 20th April 1965 _

"Michael phone for you" I heard my aunt call from the back door. I groan and got out of the hammock I had hung up between two trees. My fifteen-month-old German Shepard Ace lay at the foot of the hammock.

Patrick's Rottweiler Clyde was lazing about in his own knell. Patrick had tried to train him. Ace my German Shepherd was more dangerous then Clyde who was more likely to lick you to death then maul you.

Ace got up and followed me to the back door. My aunt and uncle didn't mind have the dogs inside. Ace pushed opened the door with his muzzle and followed me inside.

Hello" I said answering the phone. My Aunt Edna left the room to give me some privacy to talk to whoever it was on the other end of the line.

"Carrington your liberty leave is being cut short. We're shipping out to Vietnam on the 2nd of May. Be back to Camp Pendleton by the 29th 0800 hours. " Staff Sargent Colinton curtly said giving me orders to be back at Base by the 29th 0800 Hours.

"Yes Sir. I'll be back at base by the 29th 0800 Hours" I said obeying said orders given to me by my CO. He hung up on his end of line without so much as another word. I put down the receiver from the phone.

How the hell was I going to tell Stephanie that I was shipping out in twelve days and most likely wouldn't be back for another three and a bit years that was when my enlistment was up.

"Michael are alright," My aunt asked as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen. I was leaning my head against the wall of where the phone sat.

"Yea. I'm all right. I'm going out for a while. I'll be back later" I said headed back out the back door and headed for my room in the Nuclear Fallout Shelter.

I kicked my motorcycle. I had to tell Steph the not so good news that I was shipping out in twelve days.

_Jake's Garage half an hour later._

I had been sitting on my motorcycle at Jake's for about a couple of minute's tyring to gather the courage to tell Steph I was leaving in less than two weeks. I put the kickstand out on my motorcycle. I pulled off my goggles and unstrapped my helmet and pulling it off as well and setting tit on the handlebars of my motorcycle.

I looked around the gas station for any signs of Stephanie. There was none. I walked towards the office of the place.

Stephanie looked up from her conversation with her Aunt Celica when the screen door of the office opened. Her fiancé walked through the door. She could sense something wasn't right.

"Can we talk" I asked. We walked to the back of the office.

"What's wrong" Steph asked having maybe noticed I was not really myself for good reasons.

"I'm being deployed to Vietnam on the 2nd of next month. I have to be back at Camp Pendleton by the 29th." I explained to Steph that I was being deployed to Vietnam in twelve days.


End file.
